Demon's Curse
by Innortal
Summary: AU. Keitaro arrives at Hinatasou, a demon sealed inside him. How will he react when he discovers his grandmother has just placed him in the worst spot for him to be in? Chapter 7. Keitaro evaluates the others, while the remaining girls learn a new con
1. Arrival

**Love Hina**

**Chapter 1**

**Arrival**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave.

I find that if I let things sit for a while in my head; I can play them out farther. Plus by trying and keeping my chapters between 2500 and 3000 words, it helps keep me from making the story slide out of control, turning a diamond to a pile of shit.

I also plan to start sending these out to have someone else proofread them before I post them. Volunteers are welcome.

Also, it may be a while before my next update. I just lost my father Monday, and need to deal with that first. Thank you for your patience.

Now, on with the show.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So I finally made it. I don't know why I even came._

Keitaro Urashima stood at the steps of Hinatasou, an inn his grandmother ran. His parents, despite his objections, had driven him here and dropped him off, wishing him the best of luck. They didn't want to take a chance of him using public transportation. The last time he did, some punk had touched him to try and start a fight, which Keitaro quickly ended with a backhand, sending the wretch of a man into the wall of the subway car, leaving a slight impression.

_It isn't bad enough that I can't go to Tokyo U, that I can't keep my promise to that girl fifteen years ago. But now they force me to move in with grandma, saying that the change of scenery will do me good. Don't they realize what could happen? Wasn't Rei a good example of why I shouldn't leave the house?_

Thinking back to Rei, he felt depression grip him as he wondered up the stairs. The poor girl had allowed herself to be handcuffed to him while he slept, saying she would prove the rumors about the boy untrue. Her friends came to get her the next day, to be confronted by Keitaro, telling them that Rei was in the hospital with a broken pelvis and suffering from dehydration and severe exhaustion. They ran away, never to be seen by him again, but Rei did continue to call, asking if they could meet. _My damn curse and her friends ended up putting her into the hospital, and the first thing she does when she heals up completely, is try and tempt fate again. Girls are so confusing._

As he arrived at the inn, he called out for anyone. "Grandma Hina, I'm here! Hello. Anyone? Hello?"

_Great, I travel all this way, risk endangering god knows how many people, and the old witch that talked my parents into this little 'diversion' isn't even here to greet me. Man, I need to relax. Maybe a soak in the hot springs will help._

Keitaro made his way to the springs, making certain no one was in them as well as the changing room before placing a sign on the door. "HOT SPRINGS IN CURRENT USE. DO NOT ENTER. SEE GRANDMA HINA FOR DETAILS." Then he changed and entered the springs.

_God, I forgot how good this spring feels. _He relaxed, floating over to a rock and reclining against it, the water making the rock warm enough to help it relax his back muscles. _If nothing else, I can get some time away from the house. It's bad enough that every time I look out the window, I see Rei looking up at me with that look of desire on her face. God, the woman is 21 years old. It happened four years ago. Get over it._

_Still, she accepts the curse, but I fear that is why she wants me. I know she had a crush on me before I got yanked out of school. But still, I figured she would have fled the country after the incident. I know her friends kept bugging me for a while. Guess the whole damned neighborhood knew._

_Maybe I'll invite her over to talk; we never really had a chance to do that after she returned from the hospital. Kind of hard to talk to someone who won't get that stupid grin off her face. The doctors did say she never asked for painkillers until about 72 hours later. Still, I do need to stop running from this and confront her._

Keitaro sighed, dunking his head under the water. _Maybe I'll wait till I get back. The last thing I need is for her to try and get a room here so she can 'accidentally' get inside my zone._

It was then that a sudden noise caught Keitaro's attention. He looked over towards the changing room to see a young girl exit, wrapped only in a towel. _SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! Can't that bitch read a sign? Doesn't she know what 'DO NOT ENTER' means? I gotta stop her before she gets too close. I've gained some control, but I really don't want to test it out on a stranger._

He prepared to open his mouth, to warn the girl of the danger she was in, when she spotted him. "Oh hi, I didn't know you were already in here."

She began to approach him, his mouth frozen in terror. _What type of girl comes into a hot spring naked with a guy already in there? Shit, she is twenty feet away. Gotta move fast. _He slowly backs away from her, trying to keep her out of his zone, trying to keep her at least six feet away.

"Where are you going?" the girl asked. "It's not like we get to talk that much anymore."

_Shit, she must be blind. I've never seen her before. That's just great; she thinks I'm someone she knows. Trust me girl, if you knew me, you would be walking in the opposite direction. _Keitaro kept moving away from her, trying to circle around and get out of here before the girl placed herself in danger, but a lose rock in the bed of the hot springs caused him to stumble and go under, with the girl running at him to make certain 'her friend' was OK.

Keitaro managed to get himself standing again in the water, before leaning on a rock, trying to cough the water out of his system. The girl rushed to his side. "Are you OK; it looks like you took a big fall Kitsune?"

_Great, she thinks I am a girl. Shit, she is three feet from me!_

**_Grab her; you know she wants you to._**

_No, she doesn't know it's me._

The girl places her hand on his thigh, trying to calm down her friend Kitsune. Unfortunately, she ends up placing her hand on something she knows shouldn't be on Kitsune's body.

Keitaro, now beyond controlling his curse, grabs the strange girl and sets her on his lap, only the towel keeping them from fully joining. He immediately kisses her, shoving his tongue into her mouth. The girl at first trying to figure out why her best friend now had a penis, has her mind silenced shortly afterwards as Keitaro's curse begins to effect her, causing her to join into the kiss, surrendering her passions.

"Naru, is everything OK?" Kitsune called out from the changing room, to see her friend sitting on a guy's lap, with their tongues in each other's throat. "Oh, shit!" She runs out into the hot springs, her towel forgotten as she reaches for Naru to drag her off this guy, figuring he was trying to hurt her best friend. But as she drags Naru away, she notices her friend fighting her to return to the stranger, and then relaxing, as if the force driving her had disappeared.

"Ki...Kitsune, what's going on?"

"You two stay the hell away from me!"

Both turned towards the voice, seeing the naked man standing before them, backing away and trying to make his way to the changing room. "Damn it, can't you read a sign that says 'DO NOT ENTER' in big bold letters."

Kitsune looked at the guy, trying to figure out why the pervert was trying to leave, what he had done to her friend, and why he wasn't hiding his 'nice' package from their eyes. But the real thing that got to her was his eyes; they looked like they were barely containing the fear behind them.

"Damn it, why are you two here, didn't Grandma Hina warn you about me coming here today?"

Naru, now finally getting herself together, decided that the strange pervert had had enough time to talk to them that way, as well as what he did to her, made her very angry. "Grandma Hina hasn't been here for over two months, she went on vacation. And she never told us about her 'grandson', if you really are that to her."

"WHAT!" The guy turned around, giving Naru a view of his package, and not bothering for either to cover up their shame. "That old bat invited me up here to the inn for a few weeks to relax and let my parents go on vacation without worrying about me. She kept telling them that everything would be OK, that I'd be safe here. And you are telling me that that old BITCH left two months ago, with tenants still in the inn, and didn't even bother to tell them to stay away from her grandson."

Kitsune decided to chip in as well. "Grandma Hina isn't a bitch, and this isn't an inn, it's a girl's dormitory. Now quit being a pervert and cover yourself up."

"A...girl's...dormitory." Keitaro put his head in his hands before leaning back, screaming into the heavens. "DAMN IT GRANDMA, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS? DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN!?"

The girls looked up at him in shock, seeing the guy appear to be crying, afraid of what might happen, and knowing he couldn't do a damn thing to stop it. He stood back up and looked at them. "You better get the other girls staying here, and send someone to get Aunt Haruka from her tea shop, assuming she didn't 'conveniently disappear' before I got here. Tell her that her nephew, Keitaro, is here and Hina told him to come. That should get her ass moving. I'll be in the manager's room waiting until she comes and gets me. She's safe around me, you aren't."

With that he left, the two naked girls standing in the spring looking at each other, wondering what Grandma Hina had just brought upon them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruka was sipping some tea by herself. Business had been slow lately, and she was planning on closing up early. Her senses told her something bad was about to happen, but she ignored them. That is until she saw Kitsune run into her shop.

"Hey Kitsune, why the rush?"

Kitsune took a few seconds to get her breath, before finally speaking. "Do you have a nephew named Keitaro?"

Kitsune was shocked as Haruka went pale, and passed out.

"I'll take that as a yes."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keitaro sat in the manager's room, his bags still against the wall. He hadn't bothered to unpack anything except the clothes he was now wearing, seeing he would be leaving here the first opportunity he got.

He placed himself against the solid wall, about as far from the door, window, and that weird hole in his roof as he could, should someone not listen to his warning and try to get near him. But even all this preparation did not stop his fears from running.

_This is the worst possible thing to happen to me in four years. Grandma convinces my parents to bring me here, go on vacation, and get the house renovated. Aunt Haruka doesn't even have a car, so she couldn't take me back, even if the place wasn't currently being redone. I am stuck here._

_Here, a damn girl's dormitory! What, has the old bat went senile, doesn't she know that I can't get near people? Is she trying to get me to kill myself? I almost did that after what happened with Kanako._

Tears began to fall down his face as he momentarily recalled that event. _She said she knew what would happen, and wanted it to happen, she said she loved me. It still doesn't stop me from blaming myself._

It was then a knock came on the door, as Haruka peeked her head through, seeing her nephew crying. She stepped inside, lighting a cigarette. "So, the old bat really did it this time, huh?"

"Yeah," Keitaro replied. "I take it the rooms above your shop are full of supplies."

"Yeah, the old bat ordered a lot of stuff before she left. No idea why, at least until now." She went over and sat down next to her nephew, knowing she would be safe as long as she was a blood relative. She placed her arm around him as he finally broke down and began crying. "It'll be OK Keitaro, you'll get through this."

"I attacked that damn red-head Aunt Haruka. I couldn't even stop her from getting near me, and I barely kept myself in check after she entered my zone. If her friend hadn't come in..."

Haruka held her nephew, trying to give him comfort, and knowing that her life had gotten a lot more interesting. "We will make it through this Keitaro, but we need to tell the girls. They need to know everything, especially since you are stuck here."

She stood up, helping Keitaro to his feet, before wiping his face with her apron. "Now, are you ready to talk to them?"

"Yeah, I think so. Just make sure they stay away from me." As an afterthought, showing how many times he had had to think about situations like these before, he stopped her and turned to her. "Make certain they are on the pill. I don't want them to have the lives ruined by me."

She smiled and nodded already planning to take them to the clinic tomorrow.

With that, the two went to the stairs, Haruka first, so as to make certain the girls were outside of Keitaro's zone at all times.

Both shared the same thought as they made their way to the living room. _Damn you old bat!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the girls of Hinatasou were in the front room. Su was bouncing around, as happy as could be to have a new playmate. Shinobu was making certain that all the food was set out, especially the little plate to the side where this Keitaro would be sitting; surrounded by a huge circle no one was supposed to enter. Motoko stood off to the side, her hand on her sword to attack whoever made Naru so nervous; Kitsune was taking another swig from her bottle of sake, trying to loosen herself up. Naru was sitting on the couch next to her best friend, trying to figure out why she had so willingly given herself to that pervert.

Then they came down the stairs. Su started to run towards them, before Haruka grabbed her, holding her tightly, and pulling her far enough out of the way for Keitaro to go to his chair in the corner, slightly glad to see the circle that was six feet in radius.

Haruka sat Su down next to Naru, before stepping back to address the girls. "Ok girls, it appears Grandma Hina has pulled a very dirty joke. Nephew, would you please explain how you got your curse to the girls."

Keitaro looked up at her, showing everyone the fear in his eyes. He took a long sip of his tea, before beginning. "This happened about thirteen years ago. My sister Kanako and I were playing in the woods when we came across a young miko fighting a red demon. The demon was fast and the miko was barely avoiding his claws. I grabbed my sister to protect her from the demon, but when she saw an opening to run away, she took it. Not that I blame her, I would have done the same at her age."

"But what we didn't know was at that time, the miko was trying to seal the demon into a rock. As her parchment hit the demon, he began to turn to vapor and rush towards the rock. I saw my sister was in the way, so I ran as fast as I could and pushed her to safety. I wasn't so lucky."

Motoko dropped her tea, the cup breaking on the floor. "The demon was sealed inside of you?"

Keitaro just shook his head. "The miko was horrified. She took us to our parents, who begged her to remove the demon. But she couldn't. The only way to remove the demon would be to shatter the object it was sealed inside. I would have had to die to release the demon."

The girls each stared at both Keitaro and Motoko. Each had heard stories about demons, but none ever believed it was true, until they met Motoko and she had told them of small demons she had beaten, as well as those she had witnessed her sister defeat. Now they were meeting a man who had one sealed up inside of him.

"Keitaro, please continue," said Haruka.

Keitaro once again looked at his cup. "I was eight at the time, and when I showed no signs of possession, she told my parents that she hoped the evil would not touch me. But warned my parents that they would have to withdraw me from school before I turned ten, as well as keep me away from non-blood relatives as soon as puberty hit either me or them."

Keitaro looked up at all of them. "The demon was a perversion type. It found women, and used an aura to make them his to control. He would them sleep with them, implanting his child into them, so as to reproduce. The child's birth would kill the mother."

"WHAT!?" screamed Naru. "I'm going to die! You killed me you bastard!"

"You are safe Naru," chimed Haruka. "The miko said that Keitaro would not be able to do that, that any children he sired would be completely human. We confirmed that later after an incident I don't believe we need to repeat. Besides, unless you had sex, you shouldn't have to worry about being pregnant."

Naru calmed down about, glad she wasn't going to die and glad the pervert hadn't gotten far along to get her knocked up. At least now she knew why she had been so willing to give herself to him.

"As I was saying," Keitaro continued. "I can't be any closer than about six feet from non-blood members of my family. If you are a male and touch me and are not family, I will attack you. Females inside the circle become consumed by the demon aura, as I do as well, and we then proceed to do what Naru experienced. I've been able to get some control over this, and usually it takes a physical touch to set me off on either sex."

The girls looked at Naru now. Su was the first to talk. "What did you do with him Naru, was it delicious?"

Naru and Mitsune both face-faulted. Naru nearly screamed, "It was nothing!"

Kaolla, in her usual ignorance, continued to chatter. "Keitaro, can we do what you did with Naru?"

Keitaro looked as if he was about to smile, understanding that either the little dark skinned girl either understood what she was talking about and was trying to make everyone uncomfortable, or she knew nothing and was just trying to be involved. "No little one, I believe you are too young for such things."

Motoko, who had remained silent since her comments about the demon, decided to speak. "What are you to do now Urashima?"

Keitaro looked back down to his now empty cup, wishing he had a pitcher to fill it back up. "I really don't know. I can't go home without a relative driving me, or I might end up with someone in my zone. Even if I could go home, my parents are on a second honeymoon; courtesy of Grandma Hina, as well as the house is being redone, so I would almost certainly have a male run into me and set off a fight. I can't stay here because one of you would end up in my zone, just like Naru did, and I don't want to have that on my conscious. I can't stay with Aunt Haruka because Grandma Hina has her spare rooms stuffed full of supplies that if you got rid of them, it would seriously cripple the house's budget. I guess I can go stay in the woods, as long as Aunt Haruka can bring me some food. That will do until my folks come back."

"Why not call your parents and ask them to come back early?" asked Shinobu.

"I wish he could girls, but I tried to call them as soon as I recovered from being told my nephew was here. Wherever Hina sent them, they can't be contacted. And they won't come home early, because they were assured that Keitaro would be OK here and safe from outsiders." Haruka lit up another cigarette. "It would appear the old goat really put some thought into this."

Naru turned to look at the poor man. His curse was something that most men would be willing to give their souls for, yet he acted like it was the end of the world. She wasn't really ready to buy it. "Let the pervert stay in the woods. He probably would try and get each of us in his zone again the first opportunity he gets."

Keitaro stood quickly, knocking his tray and cup to the floor. "You thing I enjoy this curse. Do you really want to know how much I enjoy this damn curse?" He looked around at each of the girls; fire was glowing in his eyes. "Because of it, I had to drop out of school before puberty. I had to tell my own adopted little sister over the phone that we couldn't even hug goodnight anymore because she reached puberty and would become a target. I had to be home-schooled because I couldn't go to anyplace public. I can't even go to college and keep a promise I made fifteen years ago because I would run into someone and either nearly kill them or have sex with them on the spot. I ended up putting a girl in the hospital for a cracked pelvis, dehydration, and mental exhaustion because two of her friends handcuffed her to me while I was alone and sleeping in my own house; claiming it was a ritual to enter their club, since god knows how many rumors were floating around about me. My own adopted sister purposely walked into my zone because she loved me not as a brother, but as a possible mate, because I promised her that she would never be alone, and because of me, she had to go live with family on the other side of the damn country."

"I have to work in the back of my family's store because it is the only job I can do, because if I didn't, I would be stuck in our home 24/7. I get to hear all the rumors floating by about me back there. Do you know that because of this thing, not one day in my life since puberty had been peaceful? Even my family is stressed by it. Each one of them fears that maybe; just maybe, one day their safety from my zone will be gone, and I will go after them. DO YOU THINK I ENJOY WATCHING THE PEOPLE AROUND ME SUFFER BECAUSE OF ME!?"

Keitaro rolled back his sleeves, showing several scars along his wrists and arms. "Do you know how hard it is to not kill myself because of this hell? How many times my family stopped me before I could go through with it? And you have the fucking audacity to say I enjoy it. In case you forgot, you walked in on me, and I had a sign clear as day on the door, telling you not to disturb whoever was in there. And you call me the fucking pervert!"

Keitaro sat down, his rage with his energy exhausted, he began to cry.

Naru and Mitsune both looked down, both angry at what he said, as well as feeling guilty for thinking he was a pervert. It was obvious to both just how tormented the guy was, how much he had to deal with on a daily basis, just to try and make it through the day.

"Fine then," Naru said. "He stays in the manager's room; we'll drop his food at his door, and knock to let him know it's there. If he has to go to the bathroom, he has to warn us so we can avoid his zone. Is that OK?"

Keitaro looked up, tears still coming from his eyes. "OK, but tell whoever lives in the room above me that they shouldn't stick there head through that hole. A wall may provide a barrier, but my zone extends up as well as down and all around. If they peek their head down, and I am standing nearby, they will be caught up in it as well."

Naru became flushed. "Uh, that's my room."

Keitaro looked back at the floor. "Of course it is. In that case, be careful, I'm going to my room."

As Keitaro got up to leave, Kaolla remembered a letter Grandma Hina had giver her to give to her grandson when he arrived. "Keitaro here, this is for you." She ran at him, stunning everyone that she had forgot about his zone.

Everyone watched as she stepped inside his zone, holding out the letter to a now horrified Keitaro. But what shocked everyone even more was that as soon as Kaolla crossed into the zone, she immediately went from a mid-teen girl to a young woman who looked like she was in her early twenties.

"Su," Keitaro called out, trying to control the urge to grab the lovely girl in front of him, "please place the letter on the floor and back up slowly."

The now adult Kaolla looked scared, but did as Keitaro asked her. As soon as she left the zone, she immediately returned to her younger self. "Wow, I thought only the red moon could make Su big?"

"Su," asked Haruka, "what are you talking about?"

"Oh didn't I tell you," chirped Su, acting innocent again. "When Su is hit by the light of the red full moon, Su transforms to adult Kaolla. It is a strong magic from where I am from."

"And where is that?" asked Mitsune. She never got her answer, as Keitaro, having finished reading the letter, never gave her a chance.

"THAT FUCKING BITCH!!!"

Everyone turned to him, as he was putting the letter back on the floor, anger very apparent in his voice and eyes. He raised himself, looking directly at Haruka. "After you read this and call the old goat, could you bring the phone to my room, I need to call someone." He then quickly left the room.

Haruka went over to the letter and opened it. She repeated Keitaro's earlier comment. "THAT FUCKING BITCH!!!" Then she informed the girls that there would be another meeting after dinner, while she had to go talk to Grandma Hina. _You old bitch, don't you care who you are hurting with these actions._

Keitaro was already in his room, crying once again. _It's not bad enough she had to thrust me upon them, she had to pull this shit too. God old woman, what did I ever do to you?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Let me know which you like better after you review the chapter.

If I messed anything up, then let me know including typos.

Any suggestions on how I should continue the story or improve it would also be accepted.


	2. Forced Acceptance

**Love Hina**

**Chapter 2**

**Forced Acceptance**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

Same great story, now with half the cussing.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave.

If you like, please review, as well as let me know of any spelling errors. I will then re-upload this chapter when I do my next upload.

If you like, check out my other stories.

I find that if I let things sit for a while in my head; I can play them out farther. Plus by trying and keeping my chapters between 2500 and 3000 words, it helps keep me from making the story slide out of control, turning a diamond to a pile of shit.

I also plan to start sending these out to have someone else proofread them before I post them. Volunteers are welcome.

Also, it may be a while before my next update. I just lost my father Monday, and need to deal with that first. Thank you for your patience.

Now, on with the show.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinobu was busy preparing dinner, trying to make it as appetizing as possible. She knew that Keitaro had been through a lot, and wanted to try and make him feel better. She wanted to talk to him, anything to make him feel a little less lonely in this world, but knew that if she even got near him, he would immediately freak out, fearing she would enter his zone. She knew she wasn't good at talking to people. She was still too shy. But she could express herself through food, and hoped it might make Keitaro a little bit happier.

_But judging by the words coming out of his aunt's mouth, I'm going to guess he needs all the help to feel better that he can get._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Grandson,_

_If you are reading this, than you have already been informed of my little deception. But I want to let you know it all._

_Your parents weren't the only relatives of yours I sent away. There isn't another blood relative; with the exception of Haruka, not for lack of trying, within 150 miles of Hinatasou. So you can forget about trying to go to them. I have also made certain that you cannot contact any one of them. But they will be receiving letters from you, stating how much fun you are having, and telling them not to worry about coming back early. The earliest one of them may return is about four months from now, since I made certain they won't have any money troubles._

_Why am I doing this? I am tired of you and your damned excuses. You know as well as I this demon curse is just a load of bull. You may not like it, but I believe it is time for you to grow up, and I took the time to discover the best way how._

_I am placing the future of Hinatasou in your hands. You are now the new landlord, so take care of the place. I will expect it to be in better condition than I left it in, as well as you to know many facts about the tenants, as well as mannerisms, something you can't get them to write down for you to study. I also expect you to live in the landlord's room, until I return._

_If you refuse this job, lose one tenant, or die for some reason during the process, I will immediately close down the dormitory and send the girls home. I don't need to tell you that each has an excellent reason for staying there, and sending them home would almost certainly ruin their young lives. I will also remove the financial assistance I am giving your relatives, leaving them stranded where they are and their homes and businesses up for sale._

_Also, I remember a promise you made fifteen years ago to some very cute little girls, and believe it is time you kept it. You will proceed to take the entrance exam for Tokyo U. I expect you to pass the first try, seeing how all you do when you aren't helping your parents is study._

_Well grandson, it would appear you have no more excuses, no easy outs. I will check with you on occasion, and if I discover you have broken my terms, well, you know what will happen. And believe me; I will know if you are keeping your side of this deal._

_And as an interesting bonus to my plan, I have sent you two new tenants. You know them already. One is your sister, Kanako. The other is Mutsumi Otohime, one of the promised girls from fifteen years ago. The other promised girl is already staying there. So I'll be interested if you find her._

_I'd wish you luck grandson, but I know you won't need it. I know you will succeed._

_Hina_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man, I knew Hina was a little weird, but I never thought she would do this." Mitsune was looking over Naru's shoulder, who was holding the letter everyone had just finished reading.

Kaolla was jumping around. "What's this about two promised girls, am I one of them?"

Motoko was sitting down. "I can't believe she knows what happened between him and his sister and she is still sending her here."

Naru looked at the stairs. "I can't believe that she is basically holding him here. If any of us leave, we all get punished. If he tries to avoid us, the same thing happens. He can't win, and he can only lose more than he has left."

Mitsune was walking around, grabbing her half finished bottle of sake and beginning to down it again. "Naru, you know what my home is like, you know I can't, I won't, go back to it."

Motoko looked at her pacing friend. "None of us will go back there. This is our home. Hina knew that, she has trapped us here as much as Keitaro. Without her money, even Haruka's Tea Shop couldn't support her and Keitaro, let alone us."

Kaolla sat down next to her kendo friend, grabbing on to her arm. "Keitaro is too nice for this. He can't even be my new play buddy."

Naru sat down in the seat vacated by Keitaro. She could still hear Haruka yelling at Hina for what she had done, truth was Naru wanted to yell at her just as much as Haruka. His parents had sent Keitaro here, all because Hina promised the boy would be safe. Instead, he nearly ends up raping one of the girls not even three hours into his stay; girls who had not even been warned that he was coming.

She wanted to hate Keitaro for what he had done, but could only find reasons to hate Hina. She had seemed so nice and trusting, offering the girls all the help they needed, becoming like a second mother to them.

And then she did this, and it felt as though their new parent had just told them she never wanted them, that they were worthless to her.

And Keitaro was suffering more than they were. If they left, they would have their lives ruined yes, but they would survive. They would have happy memories to help them, and each other's friendship.

But what did Keitaro have? His life had been nothing but misery for the past decade at least. Everyday for him was a reminder of a life he would never have, of the sins it forced him to commit, as well as how often he had tried to end it, even with death. If he were forced to leave, they knew he would stay in the woods and die rather than have anyone else bear his shame.

_And I thought he was just a pervert._

She turned to Haruka, who had finally put the phone down, her fist raised in the air to strike it, hoping Hina would feel it. But she settled down, and took the phone into the dining room. The other girls soon followed, hoping Shinobu's meal would help ease their minds.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you out of your mind, you know what could happen?" Haruka was talking to Hina on the phone, using the emergency number she had been given before the old woman had left.

"..."

"No, it is very real. You know how afraid of it he is."

"..."

"It is not just an excuse. We know of three incidents already and considering how long it has been happening, there may be more he is hiding from us, or we are very lucky."

"..."

"You can't be serious. Yes, I read the letter, but come on, you are gambling with the futures of these girls."

"..."

"Are you out of your mind, you act like you don't have a fucking clue as to what is going on?"

"..."

"Yeah right, like I honestly believe you are doing this for his own good. What's the matter, did you run out of fun things to do you have to pick on my nephew?"

"..."

"I will not calm down. You promised him he would be safe, you swore to his parents he would be safe, and you lied to everyone. Do you know what happened when Naru got too close?"

"..."

"No, you won't be having grandkids in nine moths."

"..."

"That isn't the point. You deliberately set him up, and you knew he would rather kill himself than put them in danger. You even brought Mutsumi and Kanako into this. No matter what he does, he won't survive. Stop this now."

"..."

"I swear if he does kill himself or harm one of the girls, you will be dead before you ever set foot in Japan again." She then hung up the phone, and was prepared to smash it. But then she remembered Keitaro needed it, so she carried it into the dining room, to wait for Shinobu to bring out the food.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keitaro had been in his room, crying and writing a letter since he arrived. He checked his phone book to make certain he had the numbers right, and had been waiting for Haruka to bring him his food. But she wasn't the one to bring it.

"Hello, I have your food and I wish to bring it in."

Keitaro nearly screamed out loud, frustrated that the gods still continued to mock him. But his hunger was too much to yell at the girl, so he made his way to the back corner and sat down. "Come in, and remember to stay away from me."

A young girl with bluish-purple hair entered. "Hello, I am Shinobu; I brought you your food. Haruka said to give you the letter and the phone. Where would you like them?" The young girl was barely keeping her own stomach settled, more nervous that she was talking to a boy rather than a cursed man.

"Thank you; please put it over there." He indicated to a small table he had pushed against the wall. He noticed that as she put the tray down, she didn't leave, she just stared at him. "Is there something else?"

She proceeded to sit down, she was still at least ten feet away from him, but he still felt nervous.

The girl took a deep breath, trying to be brave enough to talk. _If you can talk to him, you can't be shy anymore. He needs you to be brave. _"I wanted you to know that I am OK with you staying here. I want you to be happy, and I will risk you being here. Please don't be sad."

To say Keitaro was stunned would be an understatement. _She is willing to risk it so I can be happy. Why? _"What do you mean Shinobu, why are you doing this?"

"You deserve to be happy as much as anyone. You aren't a bad person, we saw that when you broke down in the living room. We know what Hina did, and we don't want you to suffer because of us. So we are going to try and make it nice for you here. We'll try and avoid your zone, and you can help us stay here."

"She wasn't lying about us not wanting to go home. My mom and dad got a divorce a few months ago, and before that the fighting was terrible. I tried to run away, but Hina found me and said I could stay here. When you said she was a bad person; that is why it was so hard to believe. She was always nice to us, helped us with whatever our problems were. But to do this to her own grandson..."

"I just wanted you to know we want you to succeed and be happy. So please stay. I can make your favorite foods all the time." Shinobu looked at the floor, trying not to show any embarrassment. _Great, now he thinks I am a freak._ But instead of hearing his laughter, she heard him crying.

"Thank you Shinobu, you have no idea how much what you said means to me. It is the first good news I've heard all day."

She wanted to run over and hug him, but then she remembered his warnings. "I'll let you eat and make your calls then." As she was about to shut his door, she thought of one more thing that she could do to help him. "By the way, I am having some problems with my school work, could I get your help with it. I promise to stay far enough away so you won't need to worry."

Keitaro looked at the girl. First she had asked him to stay, and now she was asking him to tutor her. _Tutoring won't be a problem, I've studied so much these last ten years, I probably know more than her teachers. _"Sure, I would love to. How about tomorrow after you get back from school. I'll try to figure out a way I can help you? Deal?"

"Deal, thank you sempai." With that, she left, leaving a slightly happier Keitaro in the room behind her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinobu returned downstairs as Haruka was setting out the food. She had a large smile on her face from being able to help Keitaro feel better. Every part of her yearned to help the cursed man; knowing that he was going through something very similar to her. Because of her parent's constant fighting, she herself had shunned away from other people, afraid that they would hurt her. Even coming here, she still preferred to be quiet, to not try and shake things up.

But Keitaro was different. His life would be much worse than what her life ever could be. He had managed to hold on for so long, despite all the bad things happening to him. He had never once said he blamed his sister for his curse, though no one had even bothered to ask him that. He never even blamed the curse entirely for what had happened, and she knew he blamed himself just as much, the way she had blamed herself for her parents fighting.

"Ok girls," said Haruka. "Neither I nor Keitaro will hold you here. If you wish to find somewhere else to stay, that will be fine with us. I know my nephew wouldn't intentionally hurt you, and you know what he is capable of thanks to that demon. But if you are going to stay here, I'll have to tell you the ground rules."

The girls put down their utensils and looked at Haruka. They knew that their new landlord was at least a decent guy, all things considered. They had all been a little worried when Shinobu had volunteered to take Keitaro the tray, phone, and letter; but she said she needed him to know he wasn't alone and that she didn't think of him as a freak. Haruka had commented after they left that the little girl most likely had a small crush on her nephew, but stopped everyone from talking about it. She informed them in no uncertain terms that Keitaro would never go after her.

But Shinobu had returned with a smile on her face, and everyone settled down, knowing that the blue-haired girl had just made a new friend, and Keitaro had gotten her to come out of her shell.

Haruka thought about lighting a cigarette before she began to speak, but decided it would just prolong what she needed to tell them. "First off, if you aren't currently on it, tomorrow morning we are going to the clinic to get you on birth control pills. I don't think my nephew would like to be a father quite yet, and I think its best we prepare for another incident like this afternoon."

All the girls at the table nearly face-faulted. They were about to yell out at Haruka, but quickly became quiet as each realized that she was right. Naru, who is usually avoids men, had fallen for his charm, and her story of how she felt made each one realize that if you got caught in Keitaro's zone, you would willingly go all out, as would he.

_Damn,_ thought Kitsune. _Oh well, I guess since she's offering, I can go and get a refill. More money for sake, and I think I'll need it after today._

Haruka continued, seeing as how no one objected. _I guess they are still shocked by this. They'll be yelling at me tomorrow after the clinic, I know that. _"The second rule is that if anyone is going to talk to Keitaro, it would be best to have a second person nearby. Naru was lucky that Kitsune stopped her. If we work in pairs, I am certain we can both avoid his zone, and help him feel safe, knowing one of you will stop the other before it's too late."

The girls each nodded their head in agreement. "Third, if you are alone, be careful, announce yourself loudly before entering a room, and for the love of god, knock loudly. If we let him know we are around, he will worry less about accidentally running into one of use."

"Fourth, do not attack him in any way, shape or form. If a girl is caught in his zone, do not try and remove him, remove the girl only. Naru, Motoko, I know the two of you have some strong attacks that I have seen you use, but do not use them on my nephew. I shudder to think what could happen if he landed in a populated area."

Both Naru and Motoko had a quick vision of Keitaro landing in a local market, but quickly shook it out of their heads once it began to get too perverted. Mitsune on the other hand let it continue to play on in her mind, before she was interrupted by Haruka.

"Fifth, and finally for now, be nice to him. He needs friends right now, not intolerant people. Think very carefully before you speak to him, and be certain you try and understand the message he is trying to send. My nephew had grown up a lot, but still had an occasional case of the 'foot-in-mouth' disease."

The girls each shook their heads, agreeing to the terms, before eating their meals.

Haruka was joining them, taking small bites of her food, as she began to think.

_The old bat really did it this time. But my nephew at least made up for his first impressions. I know he won't fail the girls, and each one seems to not wish him any more pain. Now I just have to figure a way for him to take the entrance exam to Tokyo U. Fortunately the old bat never said he had to go, just only pass the test. The girls will feel safe at least talking to him, and I'll have to send Kitsune to pick up the supplies for the repairs, which gives her something to do, and hopefully keeps her from playing around with Keitaro. Of all the girls, she is the one most likely to go after him, especially after hearing how Naru described her feelings from when she was in the zone._

_After all, even Keitaro knows what emotion the zone forces onto him and whatever girl he is with; total, unconditional, love for each other._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keitaro put down the phone and removed the letters from the fax machine. Akiri, the young miko who had sealed the demon in him, had always kept in touch with him, offering him guidance and even teaching him some techniques to gain a better control over the demon urges. Her research had removed many fears from his family, as she had discovered an incident involving the same type of demon about 400 years ago. They knew what to expect and could prepare, and since the demon never mated with another demon; only humans, family members were safe, as the demon would see them as demons like it.

They talked about once or twice a week, and a weird friendship had developed between the two. Keitaro never blamed her for what happened, as she never knew they were there until it was too late. At one point, the priestess had even offered to serve him for the remainder of his days, to make up for the grave situation she had put him in. But he turned her down, saying that he would rather have her as a friend, that it was his decision to save his sister, and that she was not to blame.

She had informed him that one of her teachers, an elder monk by the name of Hideki, was returning from China tonight, where he had spent the last few months studying some ancient scrolls. It was hoped that the two would be able to put up a combination attack to forever silence the demon inside of Keitaro, and allow him to live a normal life.

_A normal life. I've heard those words so often, they have lost all meaning. I won't get my hope up. The last time they tried, they barely dented my zone. But I have faith that they will try their best, win or lose, I will be thankful for that. If it wasn't for them, my parents would have cracked a long time ago. But at least we have their help. At least I know they will never give up._

_Besides, Akiri is too cute now. I might just take her up on that offer, if I was perverted._

_But now, now I have to make on last call._

Keitaro dialed in a number he had spent the last few minutes looking at, making certain he was doing the right thing. _It has to be done. I've run away from this for far too long._

The call was finally answered by a young woman, who Keitaro instantly recognized. He cleared his throat, took a deep breath, and began to talk. "Hello Rei."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If I messed anything up, then let me know including typos.

Any suggestions on how I should continue the story or improve it would also be accepted.


	3. Gambit

**Love Hina**

**Chapter 3**

**Gambit**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

Same great story, now with half the cussing.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave.

If you like, please review, as well as let me know of any spelling errors. I will then re-upload this chapter when I do my next upload.

If you like, check out my other stories.

I find that if I let things sit for a while in my head; I can play them out farther. Plus by trying and keeping my chapters between 2500 and 3000 words, it helps keep me from making the story slide out of control, turning a diamond to a pile of shit.

I also plan to start sending these out to have someone else proofread them before I post them. Volunteers are welcome.

Also, it may be a while before my next update. I just lost my father Monday, and need to deal with that first. Thank you for your patience.

Now, on with the show.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keitaro dialed in a number he had spent the last few minutes looking at, making certain he was doing the right thing. _It has to be done. I've run away from this for far too long._

The call was finally answered by a young woman, who Keitaro instantly recognized. He cleared his throat, took a deep breath, and began to talk. "Hello Rei."

"_Oh my god, is that you Kei?"_

"Yeah, it's me. How are you doing?"

"_How am I doing, I went to try and visit you today, but when I got there, these guys were working on your house, they had no idea where you went, where are you?"_

"I had to leave home for a while, my grandmother decided to put me in hell, which is about where I'm at right now. Maybe I'll tell you before I hang up."

"_Kei, you're starting to worry me. Is everything OK?"_

Keitaro began to explain his current situation, never telling her that he was now in Hinata City. He explained about his grandmother tricking almost every relative out of Japan, his parents' joy at having a vacation and having a safe place for their son, his arrival here, his discovery at what his grandmother had done, the letter, and what would happen if he didn't stay.

"_My God, I remember you telling me how hard she was on you sometimes, but to go this far. She really sealed you up."_

"I know. But that wasn't the reason I called you Rei. I wanted to talk to you about what happened four years ago."

"..."

"We need to talk about it Rei."

"_I know. It's just that I'm a little surprised. You had four years to talk about it. So why do you wish to talk about it now?"_

"For one, I need to start dealing with this. In this house, I can't believe another accident won't happen. Two, I need to deal with what we did. Three, if you figure out where I am; you know you would be coming over."

"..."

"I take that as a yes."

"_Is it wrong to not want to be near my best friend my confidant, my first?"_

"That is why we need to talk. Rei, I will admit, I really liked you when we were in school, and I was glad that I kept you as a friend after my curse surfaced. But what happened that day..."

"_I told you I was sorry. I just didn't want them thinking you were a freak."_

"But I am!"

"_No, you aren't. No matter what the curse does to you, you are still the same Keitaro Urashima that I grew up with, that helped me out with my studies, who helped me when my great grandma passed away. I will never see you as a freak, and neither should you."_

"It would have been easier to believe that if the handcuffs weren't there."

"_I got rid of those two former friends of mine after I got out of the hospital. Those weren't part of the agreement. I was just supposed to spend the night in your room. I wasn't planning on getting close enough for your AME to get me."_

"AME?"

"_Alpha Male Effect. I thought it up in the hospital afterwards. When another male touches you, you see it as a challenge of your dominance, if a female touches you, you see if as a desire to mate. Alpha Male Effect. Get it?"_

"I get it, I just don't like it. It makes me seem, I don't know, not normal."

"_To be honest Kei, you weren't really normal to begin with."_

Keitaro leaned back against the wall. "You have a point."

"_Kei, why didn't you call while I was in the hospital? Your parents visited, that I understood, but why didn't you call?"_

"And say what, 'Sorry I raped you for a whole day, hope you feel better'. My mom had to stay with me for a few days because I tried to kill myself."

"_Please tell me you're joking."_

"No, I tried to slash my wrists when my mother found me. She watched me like a hawk for those first few days. I never blamed you; I took all of the guilt on myself."

"_I'm so sorry Kei, I never knew."_

"That's why I avoided you afterwards, and barely spoke to you on the phone, it was all I could do not to break down and go running into the kitchen for a knife."

"_It wasn't you're fault Kei. I risked going up there, I risked bringing them with me. I thought I would be safe since you were asleep. It wasn't until I woke up and saw the handcuffs they put on me that I began to get scared. I was trying to get them off when you woke up. If anyone is to blame for that, it was them."_

"_Do you want to know what they asked me when they came and visited me in the hospital? 'How was he? How big is he?' I was nearly killed because of their stupid prank, and all they cared about were the details. I would have died if you didn't use those five minute windows to help me, and all they cared about was what we did."_

"I figured that was why they kept hanging around outside my house."

"_Kei, I won't lie. I was hurt, but I think I understood. I knew about your curse, so I figured you would either hate me for using you like that, or hate yourself for the same reasons. But I do really care for you. It wasn't your AME that made me keep hanging around, it's because I really care for you. If you need help, you know I'll be there. If you want, I will avoid your zone like the plague. But I won't pressure you into telling me where you are. But I want you to know I will help you in any way. Just please, don't ever think of taking your life again!"_

Keitaro closed his eyes, trying to focus. He had no idea why he was even considering this, but knew he needed as many on his side as possible, if he were to survive Hina's little trap. "I'm at Hinatasou. Just be careful." He hung up the phone and cried; not for the mistakes he had made, but because he wasn't feeling so lonely anymore. _At least I didn't make the promise. I am breaking too many as it is now._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Motoko had been especially quiet during dinner. She had heard of Keitaro's story, seen the eyes behind the male, and reading Hina's letter, hearing Haruka speak to Hina on the phone, she could not fault him.

_But he is a male. All males are perverts._

Keitaro was far from a pervert. Every move he made was designed to keep distance between him and others. He wasn't worried about seeing women naked, he was worried about proximity.

_All males are perverts; they are only after one thing._

Keitaro had the perfect weapon to get that one thing, a weapon that no woman could resist. Even she felt curious for a moment at what the perfect love his zone placed on those in it would feel like, but quickly shook that thought away, for she wasn't a pervert either. Keitaro never used his curse for his own happiness. From what Haruka had said, whenever his curse got him near or attained for him that one thing, he always ended up trying to kill himself. He had no desire for that one thing; for he would always see it as a reminder of how weak he was against the curse.

_All males are perverts; they only care about themselves and their needs._

Not Keitaro. He considered their needs, offering to live in the woods away from the house so that they would all be safe. As soon as he discovered what Hina had done, he made certain that they all knew what was happening, what their risks were, and tried to make it so he would be no bother to them. He had broken down, revealing his sins, his idea of retribution for them, saying he would rather die than put anyone in danger.

_Males have no honor._

Keitaro had honor. His curse had destroyed his chances at a normal life. But still, he tried to maintain his honor. He maintained his promises, except for the one he made fifteen years ago, something even Haruka hadn't even known about.

_A male took our sister away from us and made her weak._

But Keitaro wasn't going to take anyone away from her. He wouldn't even make a move towards one of them. His curse had spurned him of having a happy life, of meeting someone to marry. He would be alone forever. He preferred it that way, for everyone to be safe from him.

As the dishes were cleared, she went outside and sat on one of the benches. _Keitaro was a tortured soul. He was under the control of a demon, which had made his life hell, destroyed the lives of many others, and now he was being threatened by Hina. He would have to move around, talk to the residents, and would not even be allowed to die if he sullied them, if they fell into his zone._

_What would happen if one of them needed his help, what if he was needed to save their lives? Could he help them, could he save a life, when getting close might hasten their end?_

_In the end, I have only one option, one I hoped not to use, for fear I would be seen as weak._

_But this problem is beyond my experience to solve. I just hope that she can help him._

_And after he is cured, if he does something perverted, I will use my attacks on him to teach him a lesson._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls had finished their meal in silence, each one assuring Haruka that they would help Keitaro. She had finished returning from his room with his dishes and phone, making a mental note to get him a phone extension kit for his room. Walking into the kitchen, she found Shinobu humming to herself while doing the dishes. _I guess helping Keitaro feel less lonely helped her out as well. She seems happier than I've seen in months._

She headed back to the living room to return the phone when she spotted Motoko standing by the phone charger. "You need something Motoko?"

Motoko looked up from the ground towards Haruka. "Yes, I need to use the phone; I need to talk to my sister."

"You plannin' on leavin'?" Haruka lit up another cigarette, preparing to have to tell the others of Motoko's decision.

"No, I merely need to discuss something with my sister. If we were in the habit of doing such things, I would offer you our support in killing Hina. For her current transgression, she must be punished."

"Hmm, I never knew the day would come when you would help a male."

Motoko blushed a little. "It had nothing to do with him being a male. He is a person who is cursed by a demon. My sister merely has had more experience in dealings with such things, so I wish to seek her advice."

Haruka was slightly pleased. Of all the girls here, besides Naru, Motoko would have been the most adamant about Keitaro being there. But the kendo girl apparently felt some pity for her nephew. If this led to an uneasy friendship or even a cure, she wasn't opposed to it. She just hoped the cure didn't involve her running a sword through Keitaro. "Here you go. Put it back when you're done."

With that, Haruka left, suddenly needing to be in her tea shop.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, Kaolla Su had run to her run and dove inside, heading to her computer. She began entering in data that she had.

_The new guy can turn me into my adult self, and I didn't feel any pain. I was completely aware of what was going on. _

_This is great magic! I must know how it works!_

_Then when I get Keitaro cured, he can play with me. I wonder if he really is immortal like his aunt said._

_It will be really fun to find out._

_But first, I must test the patient. I wonder if I should use that alien thing. But it only seems to work in one place. Ewwww!_

_I know; I'll build a Keitaro Tester. It will tell me everything about him._

_Maybe I can use the data to create the same effects. He is kinda cute._

With that, Kaolla began to construct her new device, but a question always kept coming to mind. _Where do I install the self-destruct system?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinobu had finished the dishes, making certain everything was ready for breakfast tomorrow. She had some homework that she wanted to finish tonight, and didn't want to bother Keitaro until tomorrow when he promised to help her.

_He is a nice man, and doesn't try to make others feel bad. He is even kinda cute._

That last thought made the young girl blush. _I shouldn't be thinking of him like that. I bet that Rei girl did, and look where they are now. No, I will be his best friend. I know we can't do things like hug, or even be close. I know he'll never invite me to go anywhere with him. _

_But that is because he can't, not because he won't. He really cares for me, my safety, and my happiness._

_How often do you find a guy like that?_

Shinobu thought back to all the boys in her school. When she was depressed, none of them wanted to be anywhere near her. They always went after the girls who were always flirting, a skill not taught to her by her mother. Not that she minded, whenever her parents talked to her, it was almost always a precursor to a fight.

But Keitaro listened to her; he appreciated what she had done for him, moving him to tears. He didn't laugh at her. He honestly cared about her.

For now, helping him would be enough for her. It gave him a reason to be happy.

Which was the reason she was happy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitsune was sitting on her bed, trying to figure things out. But no ideas were coming to her head. Hina had always been lenient with her when it came to rent, allowing her to slide the occasional month, which helped her splurge occasionally on a more expense brand of liquor or sake.

But a male landlord would be a little trickier.

Her first instinct would be to seduce him, flirt until he got hot under the color, and maybe blackmail him for money and rent.

But she couldn't do that to this guy. He was different.

He actually cared what happened to her, to all of them, but especially to her.

No one, not even her family, had shown her that.

_He offered to leave, to make everyone's life better, for us to be safe. After I first saw him with Naru, I thought she had snuck in a hot boy and wanted a little alone time. I went to tease her and ended up saving them both. Then all this curse shit happens, added to Hina's little hand, and he is stuck here. He will be having a nervous breakdown trying to keep us safe, trying to keep us happy, and trying to be our friends._

_He is trying to make the best out of a situation that must be hell for him._

_And all I can think about is my own selfish needs, money, and what am I going to do._

_He is trying to make certain we don't have to go home, to return to the hell we each left._

_And with what I saw, I know he has 'other' good pints._

So Mitsune turned to Kitsune and did what she did best, and thought would help Keitaro. She gathered her cooler with as much liquor as possible, and headed next door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keitaro was staring at the wall, trying to figure out how he was going to deal with this. Since school was tomorrow, he would at least have the day to make repairs, assuming no one was sick or stayed behind. He doubted Kanako or this Mutsumi girl would arrive before dinner, but he was almost certain Rei would arrive sometime after lunch.

A knock distracted him. "Hey Keitaro, I'm coming in, you decent?"

Keitaro backed himself into the corner again, wondering what this girl wanted. _The last one treated him with kindness and stayed away from him, maybe this one will too, after all, I am stuck here as much as they are. _"Come in."

A girl he remembered as Mitsune came in, towing a cooler. She shut and locked the door, adding a bit of fear to Keitaro's eyes. Then she sat down next to the cooler, opened it up, and pulled a bottle of sake out of it. She rolled it over to him. "I think we both need this tonight, unless your curse doesn't like alcohol."

Keitaro simply grabbed the bottle, removed the cork, and guzzled half of it in one sitting. "You better have more than this," he said, a slight giggle in his voice.

Kitsune was surprised to say the least. _I guess if you live the life of a shut-in, you tend to drink alcohol. _"I always have more."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naru was in her room, trying to study after dinner. But she found her mind kept drifting back to today. It was honestly the most outrageous day of her life. After coming back from school, she ended up nearly having sex with a cursed man, who had been sent here by Hina; someone who anyone would have thought of as a kind and decent person. Then she learned of his curse, and saw the resulting breakdown after calling him a pervert. This was followed by Haruka informing them all that tomorrow before school, they would all have to go to the clinic for birth control pills.

_I feel sorry for the idiot. He didn't ask for any of this, and look at his life. He suffered so much, and after seeing him break down like that, hearing what his life was like, I almost felt sorry for him._

_It was my own fault in a way. I saw the sign; I just thought it was a joke. I mean, Hina hadn't even been here for two months, and a sign told us to ask her if there were any problems. Because of my own stupidity, I was almost..._

_But those feelings, the feeling that consumed everyone in the zone. Pure love. I've never felt anything like that before. It was so powerful, so demanding. I didn't even know the guy and I was so willing to do all of that with him._

She blushed at the thought of what might have happened. _And if we did, he would have tried and killed himself, because he knew it wasn't real. He is more of a victim than anyone. He doesn't even have the strength to fight it off forever; he can barely control himself when people aren't touching. And when I grabbed him by his..._

Her blush deepened.

_I couldn't really see anything without my glasses, just odd shapes. He didn't even try and cover himself. I guess I can understand that, considering what he was really trying to prevent. _

_But why am I so mad?_

_I feel like I should be beating him to a pulp, like he did something wrong._

_But he didn't do anything wrong._

_Except trust his Grandma Hina._

_She betrayed him and all of us. Why? She knows what we know and we believe him. But she does this, it's like she doesn't really care for any of us, like she was helping us only to finally set up Keitaro. What that all this was, all of her kindness was just part of her plan to do this to her grandson._

_But at least he is kind. At least he cares about us._

It was then she noticed the noises coming from Keitaro's room. She went to the plywood and removed her Liddo-kun doll. Then she proceeded to knock as loud as she could. The room below he became quiet for a moment, but then Keitaro responded. "You can open it, just don't jump through."

She removed the cover and peered into the room. Keitaro was in the corner by the window, as Kitsune was in the corner by the door. Each had an empty sake bottle to their sides, with a nearly full one in their hands. "Could you guys use some company, because after today, I really need a drink?"

"Sure," Keitaro said. He wasn't going to judge her and say she was underage and couldn't drink. His father had started him when he turned fifteen, saying it would help them talk about whatever was bothering them. "Just come through the door, and stay near Kitsune, you'll be fine."

"Sure thing, be done in a moment." Naru placed the board over the hole and placed her favorite stuffed toy on top of it. _Might as well enjoy myself. After today, I doubt I'll be having the concentration to study for a while. Besides, the idiot might be able to help me on my entrance exam, considering it's the first time for each of us._

Her face became flushed, realizing the pun she had just made.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If I messed anything up, then let me know including typos.

Any suggestions on how I should continue the story or improve it would also be accepted.


	4. Reflections of the Soul Part 1

**Love Hina**

**Chapter 4**

**Reflections of the Soul Part 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

Same great story, now with half the cussing.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave.

If you like, please review, as well as let me know of any spelling errors. I will then re-upload this chapter when I do my next upload.

If you like, check out my other stories.

I find that if I let things sit for a while in my head; I can play them out farther. Plus by trying and keeping my chapters between 2500 and 3000 words, it helps keep me from making the story slide out of control, turning a diamond to a pile of shit.

I also plan to start sending these out to have someone else proofread them before I post them. Volunteers are welcome.

Also, it may be a while before my next update. I just lost my father Monday, and need to deal with that first. Thank you for your patience.

Now, on with the show.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cheers!" each of the three said as they both drank straight from there individual bottles of sake. Both Keitaro and Kitsune drank a good portion from their bottles, while Naru only was able to get a few gulps of the liquid before she had to stop, the burning in her throat making her cough.

"Lightweight," said Keitaro a little laugh to his voice.

"What did you call me?!" exclaimed Naru.

Kitsune decided to chime in, hoping to prevent her friend from doing something stupid. "He meant that you were only able to drink a little, while the rest of us downed a good fifth our bottles. Hell, Keitaro is on his third, I'm about ready to finish my second; you just need to catch up. Got to give it that good ole Tokyo U try." She held her bottle up to her friend, a fox smile on her face.

They began to drink again, when Keitaro busted out laughing. "What's so funny?" asked Nara, almost wondering if he was going to laugh at her again.

"Just the situation," he said. "I mean, who would've thought that I would ever be in the same room as two beautiful women, not related to me, sharing a drink, talking about nothing in general. I mean, I am doing it now and I still find it hard to believe."

He started laughing again, soon followed by Kitsune. Naru, finally feeling the effects of the alcohol, began to laugh as well, the joke finally getting to her.

"Keitaro, sorry to bring down the mood, but I need to ask you something." Kitsune finished her bottle quickly, placing it down and grabbing two more, which she rolled one towards Keitaro. _He's gonna need that after I start talking._ "Why did you tell us everything, and I don't just mean about the curse? I mean the scars on your arms and what the extent of Rei's injuries was."

Keitaro looked at the both of them before quickly finishing his bottle. He sat it down, quickly opening the other. "Because you deserved to know, you needed to know."

"But isn't that stuff sorta personal." Mitsune took another swig. _Look at me; I'm caring about invading someone's privacy. Man, when did I end up in the Twilight Zone?_

"Not really." Keitaro said after pounding back a third of his bottle, his face becoming slightly flushed, and showing he was fast approaching his own alcohol tolerance limit. "Mom and Dad taught me to never hold anything back, never hide any detail about yourself. Why should I hide anything from anyone?"

He looked at his bottle, trying to decide if he should down the rest of it, or hold off till he finished his explanation. The later was decided to be his course of action. "My family always wanted to know if I was feeling upset, like I might snap at any moment." He looked at his left arm; five scars ran along the inside of his wrist. "Every time I did it, they always told me not to lose hope. After a while, I came to see them as a reminder of what I had been through, as well as a reminder of what I've been forced to do against my will."

He held the bottle closer to his lips. "Besides, it shows how far I'm willing to go to help a girl retain her honor."

Naru was looking at him, not really finding it surprising he was talking about this. She had heard the speech downstairs, but didn't seem bothered by the fact he had tried to kill himself. She herself had thought about it once when her father passed away. (AN: I think this was the one) "But what about the broken pelvis thing? No offense, but it almost sounded like bragging."

Kitsune started to laugh. "I've never heard a girl brag that a guy was so good, doctors had to set bones back into place."

Keitaro looked at the two, laughing a little at their comments. "Nah, I just needed you to know how far it can go. Warnings tend to discourage thrill seekers."

Kitsune started laughing again. "Hell, anyone might be like that after a day straight."

Keitaro looked at her, some sadness on his face. "It was actually about two hours at a time, followed by five minute periods where I was calm enough to try and free her."

"WHAT!?" chimed both girls, both as flushed from the alcohol as from the comment Keitaro just made.

Keitaro finished the rest of the bottle, setting it on the ground and began to wobble it around, trying to distract himself from what he was about to say. "The demon only goes for about two hours, and then rests for about five minutes. For that small window, I'm completely human, no ill will, no perverse thoughts, I can hold the hand of anyone, feel the comfort of human closeness. But after that, it all starts over again. During that day, I spent those times trying to get Rei free, followed by trying to keep her alive afterwards. I saw the discoloration, tried to keep the swelling down until my folks arrived to take her to the hospital."

"After my folks let with her, only my anger towards her friends kept me awake, kept me from slashing my wrists that night. She had managed to tell me about what they did during one of my sane moments. When they came through my window, trying to get their friend, I confronted them, telling them she was in the hospital, and if they didn't leave, I would grab each one of them and show them the same hell they put her through. To be honest, I almost did it just to teach them a lesson."

"When they left, I was so tired I just passed out. My mom found me the next morning, the knife next to my skin." Tears began to form on his face. "Any more liquor Kitsune, I think I'm starting to sober up here."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning went well with a few exceptions. Shinobu had gotten up early to make breakfast; an extra spring in her step, showing her emotional high from last night was still strong. She took Keitaro's breakfast to him, noting how happy he was to see her. They talked for a little while, until she had to leave to get ready for school, Keitaro said he would set something up in his room so that he could help her with her homework.

The rest of the girls were downstairs already, an impatient Haruka waiting for them. They walked as fast towards the clinic as possible, considering that Naru and Mitsune were both is bad shape, feeling the aftereffects of their late night drinking with Keitaro. The only bad thing that had happened that morning; aside from Naru and Mitsune making a trip to the bathroom to throw up was Kaolla. Nearly everyone inside the doctor's office face-faulted when she said her now infamous line: "What are birth control pills; are they yummy?"

_I should have known she would say something like that, she says that after she hears any new word. But it was funny, especially the looks from the doctors._

After the doctor's appointment, the girls quickly left for their respective schools, while Haruka had to escort a queasy Naru and Mitsune back to the dorms, noticing Keitaro had posted a sign saying he was currently cleaning the springs, warning people to enter at their own peril.

Haruka smiled at the sign. _At least he is trying to use a sense of humor._ She decided she would talk to him once she got back from the drug store with the new 'supplies' the doctor had prescribed for them. _Now I just have to explain what they are supposed to do with them. _She had to laugh at that comment, an unusual site for anyone, except for Keitaro.

"I take it the pills are in the bags?"

Haruka looked up quickly to see her nephew, dressed in his cleaning garb, his face slightly sweaty from spending a hard few hours cleaning the hot spring. "Yep, hardly any trouble, though I'll just have to do it again for Kanako and Mutsumi tomorrow."

Keitaro looked down at the ground, unsure if he should ask the question on his mind. "Do you know what grandma meant about my 'two promised girls'? I mean, I know I promised one that we would get into Tokyo U together, but I have no idea about a second one, let alone who she might be."

"Well, it appears Hina knows more than she is willing to let on, but she says Mutsumi is one of them, so hopefully she'll know what the old bat is prattling on about." She took out a cigarette, lighting it. "By the way, should we be expecting that Rei girl anytime soon?"

Keitaro's face paled.

_I knew he would try and call her. Hina must have pushed the right buttons to make him risk what little sanity he has on calling that girl. _"I'll take that as a yes. Are you sure it was wise to call her?"

"Yeah," Keitaro said. "I needed to settle things with her. Besides, if the old hag is going to throw me in with strangers, it's best to have someone around who will make certain they stay on their toes. Besides, it's not like you can be here 24/7. You have your own life to lead, and I don't want to deprive you of that."

Haruka just stared at him for a moment. "You just figured she'd come here anyway, so you might as well invite her and get it over with."

Keitaro smiled a little, his hand rubbing the back of his head. "A little like that I suppose. But the truth is I was hoping to get my friend back."

Haruka looked away before getting up. "I better be getting back to the tea shop. Just be careful Keitaro, she had a big crush on you before this all happened, who knows what all that time did to it. Just try not to hurt her."

As Haruka left, she never noticed Keitaro staring at the window, a slight frown on his face. _I know. She's been hurt too much by me already._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei hid in the bushes, seeing Keitaro's aunt come out of the house. _I can't let her see me, she might not even know I was coming, let alone that Keitaro invited me._

As soon as Haruka was down the stairs, Rei came out, looking at the large house. _It is a beautiful place. But I guess even a prison doesn't need bars if the punishment is enough. I just wish I could help Kei more than I can._

She knocked on the door, but after waiting for several minutes, tried it and found it unlocked. "Hello, anyone here?"

"Hey Rei."

She turned towards the hallway, seeing Keitaro standing there with two trays of food. Her initial impulse to rush towards him and hold him was quickly silenced after the first step. "Long time no see. Is the food for me?"

"Nope, I got two sick residents who thought they could hold more liquor than me. Yours is in the dining room, I'll be back down after I check on the patients. Relax."

She watched him head upstairs, noticing how his eyes were. _He is still sad. I know he looked happy to see me, but his eyes say he is still sad._ She went to the dining room and sat down at the farthest side of the table, noticing another meal across from her. _Oh well, I hope I can get him back to the way he used to be._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come...in."

Keitaro slowly entered Naru's room, first making certain she was in her bed on the other side. He was glad to see her window open, hoping that it would help keep the smell from her trashcan; its new contents added this morning as well as a few minutes before Keitaro had entered, from filling the whole floor with the smell of vomit. "I thought you might need a soft meal for your stomach." He set a tray down on her dresser, hoping she was in a good enough shape to make it over and get it after he left.

"Why are you so cheerful this morning, you should be puking up your guts just like me and Kitsune." It was true as far as she was concerned. She hadn't nearly drunk as much as those two had, she barely managed to finish off one bottle, let alone get through a quarter of the next one before Kitsune had to help her out of the room. It was rare for Kitsune to wake up with a hangover that strong. But here was Keitaro, looking like he hadn't even touched a drop of alcohol last night.

He laughed a little. "I showed you last night, remember?"

She shook her head slightly, indicating she had no idea what he was talking about; immediately regretting it as a wave of dizziness smacked her in the head.

He smiled. "Let me remind you. You said you must have had too much to drink because it looked like I was inside a red sphere. I told you, it was because I can make the zone visible if I had enough liquor, but doing so burns off some of the liquor."

She looked at him, her face a little more angry. "What the hell does alcohol have to do with making your zone visible!?"

"Like I can explain why it does what it does. All I know is that if I start doing it, it burns the alcohol out of my system; the longer the field is visible, the quicker I become sober. Unless of course you would like another drinking contest tonight for a demonstration."

She was about to retort, when she placed her hand over her mouth, trying to keep herself from puking again. When she finally had her stomach under control, she saw that Keitaro was gone. _Damn him. I swear the pervert is doing this to mess with me. Making his field visible, like I would have forgotten something like that. He probably waited till Kitsune and I left and then threw up everything._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She didn't believe it, huh?" Mitsune was in her bed, the covers about the only thing covering her. She looked out towards her door to see Keitaro sitting there, a tray before him.

"Nope, she thought I was lying to her."

Mitsune smiled a little. "Just like Naru, learn something interesting, but too drunk to keep it in her had for very long."

Keitaro just stared down, shaking his head. "Besides, if I was the perverted type, I'd be wondering why you're not covering yourself up."

Mitsune looked down at herself, realizing how much she was truly showing the new landlord. "Hey, the view isn't free, pay up." She extended her hand out, reverting her face to her characteristic fox smirk.

Keitaro laughed a little. "OK, I'll take a few hundred yen off your rent, but don't make this a habit. I am but a simple man after all."

"Only a few hundred?" She looked down, placing a frown on her face.

"Fine, if you can keep yourself clothed for the rest of the month, half off."

"Deal," she said, bringing the sheets back up to cover herself. _If you can't play off perversion, play off modesty._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I didn't know my cooking was that bad?" He had come back downstairs to find Rei playing with her food, her light blue hair covering her eyes.

She looked up at him, her brown eyes wide. "Nope, I was just waiting for my friend for ten minutes to deliver food to two sick ladies."

Keitaro cringed a little. _Damn, I didn't know I took that long, let alone she would wait for me before eating._ "Sorry, had to chat with them. You'd think they'd never had a hangover before."

She smiled a little, motioning for him to sit down and join her. _Guess it's time to get my old friend back. And who knows, if he can get cured, maybe I can get my old crush back as well._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If I messed anything up, then let me know including typos.

Any suggestions on how I should continue the story or improve it would also be accepted.


	5. Reflections of the Soul Part 2

**Love Hina**

**Chapter 5**

**Reflections of the Soul Part 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave.

If you like, please review, as well as let me know of any spelling errors. I will then re-upload this chapter when I do my next upload.

If you like, check out my other stories.

I find that if I let things sit for a while in my head; I can play them out farther. Plus by trying and keeping my chapters between 2500 and 3000 words, it helps keep me from making the story slide out of control, turning a diamond to a pile of shit.

I also plan to start sending these out to have someone else proofread them before I post them. Volunteers are welcome.

Now, on with the show.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two were not quiet while eating their meals, both somewhat excited and nervous about being this close to each other. It had been close to four years since they had been in the same room together, each afraid to take the necessary steps to repair their friendship.

Keitaro's reason was because of his fear, his uncertainty, the very fact of what he had done to Rei, which he had managed to hurt his best friend, to hurt a woman who he even loved in a way, almost like a sister. She had stood by him, supported him, and defended him in the school gossip when tales of why he no longer went to school began to surface. She had called him everyday after classes, telling him of her day, sharing her secrets, her fears with a man she would always trust. Instead of going to dances and other social events, she more often than not stayed with him, watching a movie; a safe distance apart of course.

But then her friends began to spread vicious rumors, and she had defended him, sacrificing herself. The results: she ended up in a hospital for over a week, her body battered, her soul tortured. Keitaro, he nearly took his own life once again for what he had done to her, what he had been unable to do for her, what he had been unable to stop. So he did the only thing he could ever do, he closed himself off towards her, allowed his true friend to slip away, to allow himself to be alone again.

Rei's reasons were just as confusing to her, if not more so. She had always liked Keitaro. He had stood by her on the playgrounds when other kids tried to bully her, even going as far as to hit their leader, sending the whining brat down to the ground, blood coming from his nose and mouth. That very scene had assured a place for him in her heart. They had spent all of their free time together, ignoring the teases from the other kids about them being a couple. Rei simply told them that they were jealous because Keitaro was a better person than they were and that they needed to grow up and quit acting like toddlers.

The saddest day in her life was when she was informed that Keitaro could no longer go to public school. She had run from the school crying, straight to her best friend's house. His mother had to hold her back, while his father held him back as well. His mother told her that Keitaro had become sick, and that while they as blood relatives would be safe, she could get sick as well. She had cried, screamed at them to let her be with her friend, to be with the boy she cared for, pleaded with them to let him return to school with her, that she would take care of him. She stared at Keitaro, tears coming down his face. She hadn't known it at the time, but Keitaro's tears were not only for her that day, but for what his life would be like every day afterwards.

She had kept close to him, promising his parents that she would respect the distance she had to keep from him, yelling at her parents when they told her she would never be allowed to see Kei again. She told them that she loved him, even though she was too young in their minds to know what love was. It wasn't until she had stopped eating, stopped doing anything for two days that they finally relented, making preparations with Kei's parents to allow their daughter to visit him, talk to him over the phone. It was this contact that made them both happy; as Keitaro's male friends had simply abandoned him, thinking him too sick to be their friend. They were both thankful for these small moments, when she had learned what Keitaro's sickness really was, she realized that her contact helped keep him ground, kept him from giving up on living entirely.

But then that fateful night arrived. She was betrayed by the two people she had called friends, chained to a guy she loved; a guy she knew would kill himself to prevent from hurting her. He had spent his rare few minutes of sanity to keep her alive, to free her, never once considering killing himself in front of her, though she knew now he had tried it later.

But the visits stopped, the phone calls now happening every other day, eventually becoming once a week, and stopping entirely. She had wrote him, the letters were all they had, with the exceptions of the visits she would make to his house, never going in, never looking around, just staring at his window, waving at him when he looked down at her, the sadness of his life now more prevalent in his eyes.

That day he had been sent here, she had resolved to tell him how she felt, that she would be with him forever, even if he never was cured. She wanted to ask for his forgiveness, something she had never been able to bring herself to do for four years. But he was gone, and she felt her heart break, fearing that maybe Keitaro was beyond her grasp forever.

But now they were here, now they were together, closer than they had been for four years, talking about their lives, about what had been going on, how Rei had been while helping her sick grandmother, the reason why she had not gone into college after high school. They talked about Keitaro working in the kitchen of his parent's store, learning to cook and the enjoyment that he was doing something positive with his life, if even for a moment. They talked about Rei beginning to study for the entrance exam to Toudai, as well as what her plans for the future were, never mentioning how she wanted to have Kei included in those.

They only avoided one topic, the topic about what had happened four years ago. They both figured what they had learned last night was enough, that they understood what had happened. They both knew that each one blamed themselves, not the other. Still, it didn't mean that they would try and stop the others from feeling that way; an impossibility that both knew.

"Kei, there's something I need to tell you." She looked at Keitaro, his eyes staring at her, making her heart beat faster. _Damn it! Stop stalling now and tell him before something else happens._ "Kei, I really do like you, even after all we've been through, and I will always care for you. But I need to tell you something before I lose the confidence to do it, so please be quiet and let me say what I need to."

Keitaro set down his utensils, trying to place all his attention onto Rei, knowing she would need his support, hoping it wasn't that she was going to leave him or call him a freak, a fear he always had about people who truly knew him.

"Kei, I...I...I love you."

She looked at him, staring into his eyes, noticing his mouth was hanging open, his eyes vacant. _Damn, I guess he wasn't prepared for that._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Akiri and Hideki sat in the old office, going over scrolls brought over from his visit to South Asia. The two had spent many nights like this over the last decade. He would go off, searching old temples and looking for legends of how to remove a demon, either possessing a human or sealed in them. He was greatly saddened at how many times he discovered that someone who had a demon sealed inside of them were simply killed or allowed to take their own life, leaving little research into how they could remove it.

So for their time, they tried combining what spells and rituals that were to free a possessed spirit with what little they had discovered, hoping to make a new ritual that would free Keitaro.

But there last attempt had been four years ago, before the incident with Rei. They had failed to make the field any smaller, let alone banish its effect. Any talisman they gave Keitaro, hoping it would seal the power in him, was instantly turned to ash as it entered his field, regardless if he was holding it or not. In the end, all they had managed to do was illuminate his zone, as well as destroy Keitaro's short lived dream about a normal life.

About 400 years ago, a miko had fallen into the same circumstance. She had tried to seal away a demon like the one now in Keitaro, but had sealed it in her brother. She spent the rest of her life with him, becoming his wife, trying to keep him in this world. The man had died, defending the village, allowing the demon to use his body to destroy the attacking army. As he lay dying in his wife's arms, he told her he knew the demon had a soul, because he felt it crying for him.

But even that option, as ill desired today as it was then, was not even considered for Keitaro. His sister was not a blood relative, and even though Akiri could see how much the girl loved her adopted brother, he would not drag her into his hell, no matter how willing to follow him she was. Even the option of dying in battle, to save those he cared about, was denied him, as even a small group of thugs would be no match for the sheer power of the demon once enraged by male contact.

A soul, even one belonging to a demon, was not unheard of in her practices. There had been many legends of demons falling in love with humans, defending them and wedding them, showing that demons could be classified like life on this world, some only cared about survival, while some wanted to be more than they were.

But the demon inside Keitaro had only cared about his own desires, his own needs. Maybe it was the love of the sister, the love of the person he cared about the most who gave up her own life to be forever with her brother, which had allowed the soul of that demon to grow, something the one inside Keitaro had no connection with. All of his experiences with the demon had been hell, reminding him of his weakness, how he was truly alone. Even when telling Keitaro of this story, Keitaro had told them of what the demon had said. "He says that demon was a failure, it had no true blood anymore."

The demon inside Keitaro would not be tamed, not be controlled by the human heart it now shared. It knew that if Keitaro died, it died. It knew that his pains would only grow; maybe hoping it would either leave this existence and the torture of not being able to do what it wanted, or it wanted Keitaro so shattered, that it could use him as a puppet, getting what it desired.

Neither option was what anyone who knew Keitaro wanted.

It was then they both noticed they were being watched, turning to see a young woman standing before them, a large bird resting on her shoulder.

"Hello, my name is Aoyama Tsuruko, and it would appear we have the same mission before us."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keitaro was stuck in his thoughts for what felt like several minutes. He had just heard the girl he had hurt the most in his life, the girl who he had almost killed, profess that she not only would care about him for the rest of his life, but loved him as well.

_She loves me?!_

_How can she love me!?_

_Why does she love me?!_

_Does she love me for my soul or for what we did that night?!_

_I don't understand!_

Those thoughts kept cycling through his mind for that time, until he felt himself splashed with cold water in his face. He came out of his thoughts to see Rei on the other side of the table, an empty glass in her hand. He quickly closed his mouth, spitting out the water that had gathered in it out to the side like a park fountain. "Thanks, I needed that."

She giggled a little at his actions before setting herself back down, refilling her water glass from a pitcher on the table, both for drinking as well as to use in case Keitaro lost himself again. "Now, I guess I should finish my talk."

"First off, I have felt this way about you Kei since the first day you helped me and I looked into your eyes. It was not based on what happened that night. I want you to know that. No matter what happens here, no matter if you get cured or not, I will always love you, even if you don't end up with me in the end. No matter what you decide, I will stand with you till the end."

Keitaro looked at her, her eyes barely holding back the wall of tears inside them. He wanted to rush to her, telling her it would be all right. But the knowledge of what would happen kept him from doing so. In truth, he had never considered his feelings for her, other than friendship, and by the time he knew that feelings could go beyond that, the curse had activated, meaning he would never be able to consider such things again.

But the zone, the results, these things worked on the concept that the two entwined souls would be connected, their souls turning more towards that of soul mates than complete strangers. The love it caused either to feel was complete, almost pure in its simplicity, the perfect way for a demon to take advantage of a female.

But to Keitaro, it was always hollow when the second person was gone. He never told anyone that afterwards he had hated the feelings, knowing that the feelings weren't even real. It was the main reason for some of his earlier suicide attempts, how can one be shown pure love, and then be shown that it was fake, never real.

"Akiri, is the love like what you felt in the field?" It was a simple question. He considered the love from the zone fake, an illusion to try and placate him.

"No, it's better because I know it's real, because I have always known it was real."

Keitaro could feel himself begin to cry, not knowing what to say to her, but knowing he had to say something, anything to keep Rei's admission from looking like it was rejected. "Rei, I truly never gave any thought about loving anyone. I don't know if I can. But I will try to see if I can feel that way, about you, about anyone. But I need time. I'm not ready yet to make such a declaration. Please don't be upset with me."

Rei stared at him, tears now flowing freely down her face. She had always dreamt that he would always confess his love towards her, agree to be with her forever. But the reality was she had expected this as well. She knew that his curse prevented him from ever imagining happiness for himself. "It's OK Kei, I can wait; I can wait as long as you need to figure this out. Just know I will always love you, no matter what." She pushed herself back from the table and left to go to her new room; remembering to leave an envelop on the table containing her first month's rent. _Just know Kei, I'll always be here for you._

Keitaro sat at the table for a few minutes more before clearing it, using a towel to soak up the water he spit onto the floor, and doing the dishes. He headed back to doing the maintenance work on Hinatasou, taking longer than necessary as he was not trying to figure out if he could ever love.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If I messed anything up, then let me know including typos.

Any suggestions on how I should continue the story or improve it would also be accepted.


	6. The Path of Awakening

**Love Hina**

**Chapter 6**

**The Path of Awakening**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave.

If you like, please review, as well as let me know of any spelling errors. I will then re-upload this chapter when I do my next upload.

If you like, check out my other stories.

I also plan to start sending these out to have someone else proofread them before I post them. Volunteers are welcome.

Now, on with the show.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On one note, some people have asked me to explain some of the characters and their motivations.

Rei. She was a girl who had a crush on Keitaro ever since he stood up for her against some bullies, even breaking the nose and knocking out a tooth of their leader in one punch. She was in love with him from that moment on, even though she admits that at the time, she didn't know what love was. These events took place before Keitaro had the demon sealed into him. When he was forced to withdraw from life when his curse became active, she was the only friend who stayed with him, even going as far as to nearly starve herself for her parents' permission. As a result, she is as close to him as Kanako, more so because Kanako had to move away when she reached puberty, as she was not a blood relative. The two ended up spending more time together after that, until the day her friends hand-cuffed her to him while she was trying to defend his reputation. Her love for him was what kept her coming back to him, and blinded her from the marks on his arms from his earlier suicide attempts, which he chose to never share with her. She is one of a few people who knowing all that she does about Keitaro, still would wish to spend her life with him. Her appearance would resemble an older Rei from Evangelion, minus the red eyes and pale skin.

Keitaro. His story was pretty much followed the anime until slightly after him and his sister stayed at Hinatasou and made the promise to run the inn together. They were walking along the woods when they came across Akiri battling a demon, which leads us to the story. After Keitaro's cursed nature awoke, he lost all but two of his friends, Rei and Kanako. While the parents of Keitaro trusted both girls, Kanako was forced to move in with close relatives when she reached puberty. His earlier attempts at suicide were few and far in-between, which increased as he lost Rei and then Kanako. Now, since he has been without outside contact, with the mixture of some letters and occasionally phone calls, he has grown more depressed, with less will to even continue his hellish existence. His parents have tried to help him, giving him a job in the back of their store away from people, as well as a paycheck so he could buy things and keep his mind active, which has led to this Keitaro being much smarter and confident about his mental skills than the one in anime. He has resigned himself to being alone forever, accepting that the curse may never be removed. As a result, this Keitaro has no expectations of joy, only misery, an aspect amplified by Hina's betrayal, but slightly offset by some of the reactions of the Hinatasou girls. But despite having clear recollection of his time with them, he still hasn't been able to figure out Naru is one of the promised girls, after all, she was two and let's face it, had a major personality shift since then, or perhaps had buried that memory of the promise he knew he could never keep.

Kanako. She will be playing a part in the next chapter, as well as reveal something to Keitaro that will make him question how far his hell can go. More will be said about her later.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Young one, are you OK?"

Keitaro tried to open his eyes, tried to focus on the real world, but found it difficult to do. His mind was a jumble of images, as if someone was watching a slide show, with everything out of order, images not belonging to him constantly popping up, showing fear, joy, happiness, pain, other emotions he was unsure of how to handle.

"Young one, please wake up!"

The voice seemed to overlap the sounds he was hearing, sounding like an angel's voice, trying to draw him from the hell that the scenes were placing him in. He wanted to scream out, to call for it to stop, to call for anyone to help him, but his own voice was silenced, the fear rising to new levels when he wouldn't even be able to cry out for help.

_No, make these things stop! I wanna go home! I don't wanna be here! Someone help me! Please!_

"Onii-san, please wake up! Onii-san!"

_Kanako, is that you? Help me Kanako, I'm scared! I can't get out of this place!_

But the images continued, the sounds continued, and the fear continued to rise.

Until all went black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. and Mrs. Urashima sat inside the small room of the shrine, waiting for word on their son, his adopted sister in the room with him, pleading for him to wake up, the young miko Akiri was trying to wake their son as well.

The Urashima family was no stranger to weird occurrences. On more than one occasion, their son's clumsiness had proven the young child nearly indestructible, which had raised hopes in his Grandmother Hina that the boy would be a perfect student of the family's style of martial arts, there had even been talk of sending him to train at a school ran by Mrs. Urashima's old high school friend, a mother herself of two beautiful young girls; Tsuruko and Motoko, to further his abilities. They also knew of the legends around the family property, the Hinata Inn, as well as the cursed sword from their ancestors.

But what they had been told by the miko's teacher, an old monk named Hideki, was almost unbelievable.

After all, how is one expected to believe that your son is now a conduit that has a demon sealed inside of him?

But that is what was told to them. The miko had brought their son and daughter here, after battling a demon that had been terrorizing the prefecture. From what they had learned, the demon was in the process of being sealed inside a large stone, when Kanako, running away from the battle, had gotten in the path, a fact that even the Urashima family knew would have led to her having the demon sealed inside her. But their son, showing how truly selfless he was, how much he truly cared and loved his dear sister, pushed her out of the way, sacrificing himself to save her.

The miko, having witnessed this all, unable to stop the spell, had brought both children here, carrying Keitaro. When Kanako had calmed down enough to tell them her name and how to get in contact with her family, they informed the parents, who rushed to the shrine in time to see the old monk catch them, informing them of what had happened.

To say the monk was surprised at how easily they accepted it he himself was beginning to worry that this family was having as much trouble with demons as the nation had once had several centuries ago.

But now both parents waited patiently for their son to wake up, heeding the monk's advice that only his sister be allowed in the room with the miko, while he went to their archives and tried to piece together what effects this demon being sealed in their son might have.

They had waited three days for their son to wake up, Kanako never leaving his side except to use the restroom. They had been allowed to sit and talk to him after the miko had finished trying everything she knew to wake him, so she resorted to what is often used to try and awaken coma patients.

When he awoke, the entire family glomped onto him, screaming for joy that Keitaro was ok.

But on the fourth day, Hideki told them of what the demon was, and of an old scroll found in their library, detailing the life of two young siblings, a warrior named Kenji and his sister a miko named Sheito.

The story had not gone well. Keitaro was still busy running around the shrine being watched by Akiri, as she had already been told the story two days ago; his sister still with the family, asking happily if that meant her and Keitaro would be together forever like Sheito and Kenji had. The warnings were passed to them, so when Keitaro ran back inside, all he saw was his crying parents and his sister, still confused as to why she and Keitaro wouldn't be together forever, but held her tears in, preferring to rush her brother and hug him as hard as she could, hoping that it was enough to be with him now, that her love would make all the bad stuff go away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A slightly older Keitaro was sitting on the subway car, crying. His parents had begun to tell him he would have to drop out of school soon, finally explaining why his mother had been taking those college classes to become a teacher.

He was sad. He would soon be leaving all his friends behind; his parents telling him that the nasty demon that now was stuck inside of him would be free thanks to puberty, and would hurt people who had reached puberty as well.

Not a nice thing for a young boy to learn, that shortly he would not hesitate to hurt his friends, anyone not family, simply because they existed.

But the worst thing he was going to have to do was lose his best friend Rei. The girl had grown attached to him, ever since he clocked that bully who was picking on her. He hated it when people acted like that, assuming someone was worthless simply because they didn't have the most money, the best clothes, the newest toys.

Rei had been his best friend, his first kiss, though he was rarely ever thankful again for Shinata ever being around with the exception of having the party where he and Rei had kissed, as the boy became a real pain in the ass after his parents won some lotto.

So he sat here on the train, crying, feeling the weight on his shoulders of what his life was to become. Despite what his parents, Akiri, and possibly Hideki thought, Keitaro had come to know what the effects would be to him, to his life, but preferring to allow them to believe that he still lived in blissful ignorance of his true circumstances. It was possibly the reason everyone thought of him as outgoing, because he understood that in a few days, years, or even hours, he could very well end up sheltered for the rest of his life, resigned to hiding in the shadows. He knew that in a few years, if that, his sister Kanako would have to go live with other relatives, tearing her away from him and the only family she could remember, the moment she hit puberty.

All because a demon would gain enough control over him to assault anyone who wasn't a blood relative.

Truth be told, he wouldn't change it for the world, if he had to risk her being hit by the demon's essence. She meant that much to him.

He could only hope he had enough time to help her know that, perhaps lessen the impact when he would have to tell her he could no longer be around him, knowing how much it would hurt her.

It would destroy her dreams, his promise to her to run Hinata Inn together.

He had already laid one promise to rest tonight.

He had gone to a small playground outside in Hinata City, a place he remembered quite well, considering those messed up dreams when he first was possessed made him relive his life over again. He remembered Mu-chan and Na-chan, remembered that they had all promised to get into Toudai together so that they could live happily ever after. Even though the snow coming down had covered the sandbox, it still didn't stop him from lying those two roses down, or from apologizing to the wind that he wouldn't be able to continue with trying to achieve happiness with them.

All he could hope for was that they would both achieve that dream, hope they both would live happily without him.

After all, such dreams were no longer options to him.

"Hey kid, what's the matter, did mommy and daddy run off and leave your sorry ass behind!?"

Keitaro raised his head, spotting several street punks, local gang members judging by the similarities of their clothes. _No real danger, I could take these guys out with my family style no problem._ "Leave me alone, I ain't got a quarrel with you."

"Listen kid, you're on our turf, so you pay the toll like everyone else."

Keitaro rose from his seat, placing himself into the aisle and directly in front of the gang. _After all the hell I've gone through today, after all of the suffering I have had to consider, these punks have the audacity to challenge me! I think I'll show them why the Urashima style is so dangerous, only the bloodline is taught it!_ "Come on then you little bastards let see how tough you are against this little kid!"

The first one got within six feet.

Then Keitaro launched a powerful punch, shoving the first member into the others, sending them all through the door into the next car, tumbling about as if they were hit by a sonic boom.

He looked at his fist, feeling the rage within his blood, the desire to go and continue killing those punks, assuming that first punch left their leader alive.

Keitaro was now afraid.

But fortunately, the doors opened, and he fled the train to the streets, searching for an alley to hide in while he called his parents to come and get him, tears streaming down his face, ashamed at what he had done, but also what this now meant.

That attack wasn't part of the Urashima style.

The demon had awoken, puberty had arrived, and his life of happiness was gone forever.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Happy birthday Kanako!"

The two were now in Keitaro's room, a far cry from where they had been for the last few years, her now living with their relatives who's house was less than a mile away, the closest ones around to give Kanako a close tie to her brother. She had moved out several years earlier when she had come home to give Keitaro a hug, to tell him about her day at school, when Keitaro's face changed, when he leapt away from her, telling her he was sorry, and locking himself in his room until his parents returned.

It was the day she had began puberty.

But she was allowed to have her Sweet Sixteen party here at her old house, and all of the guests had just left. She had cleaned up downstairs, but more importantly to her, it allowed her to gain some access to her adopted parents' stash of liquor.

When she arrived in the room, Keitaro was against the wall on the far side of the room, looking out the locked window, a sign of when Rei had been in here, as he never left it open since then. Her present was by the door, which she quickly opened, her eyes wide at the necklace, including the diamonds inside it. "Onii-san, what…how…?"

"Mom and dad still give me a paycheck for helping with the store, and I couldn't think of anything better to spend it on than you little sister."

Kanako carefully placed the necklace back in the box, tears streaming down her face at not only how thoughtful her brother had been, getting her the gift like she had wished for, an off-handed comment about wishing for it while they had once talked on the phone, but because he had undoubtedly spent a good portion of his savings on it.

Not that one who can't go outside and prefers to read books has much to spend his money on.

"Onii-san, thank you. I love it and will always treasure it." She turned towards him, her eyes slightly still filled with tears, joy in her heart for the first man to show her love, who promised never to leave her side (a promise she had released him from when he could no longer be around her), and who always took the time to treat her with the utmost respect. "Onii-san, I want one more thing for this night to be perfect. You will always love me, no matter what, right?"

"Of course Kanako, I will always love you, you're important to me." Keitaro was beginning to become concerned as a look came over Kanako's face after he said those words, even more so when he caught a whiff of the smell of the alcohol they had apparently been consuming downstairs.

As Kanako approached, the fear began to rise. "Kanako, stay back, you know what'll happen."

"I know onii-san, I want it to, and I want to show you how much I truly love you. I want you to know that even the way you have become, if you'll let me, I will always be by your side, and I will always want you to live."

And with that Kanako leapt the rest of the distance, the fear keeping Keitaro from trying to stop her.

Two hours later, Kanako wouldn't release him, telling him that she loved him, and that no matter what, he had to promise that he wouldn't blame himself, as she wanted this more than he could have possibly known, that she didn't want him to ever blame himself, that she would not think any less of him because of this. She had always loved him, and would only wish to spend the rest of her life with him, despite the danger, despite the pain it might cause, because she would love him for all her soul could give.

Two hours later, Kanako was tired enough for Keitaro to break free from her, running to the bathroom and locking himself in until his parents returned.

Kanako only talked to him through phone calls after that.

Every night for a week, Keitaro would take out a hidden knife in his room, resting the blade on his scarred wrists, trying to work up the courage to slash them, but he couldn't, Kanako's voice wouldn't let him.

So he cried, cried for Kanako, cried for Rei, cried for those punks who had deserved their three month stay in the hospital, cried for his own life.

Keitaro cried for his soul, and the hell his life seemed to forever be stuck in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

These were the stories of Keitaro's known times of his curse taking control, the discovery and the final incident before his arrival at Hinatasou, minus the incident with Rei. They explain how Keitaro had awoken to the power as well as the final betrayal of the one friend he had remaining, his sister Kanako. Keitaro only had two friends after his curse became active, Rei and Kanako. Now he was alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If I messed anything up, then let me know including typos.

Any suggestions on how I should continue the story or improve it would also be accepted.

Please read and review.


	7. Feeling the Situation

**Love Hina**

**Chapter 7**

**Feeling the Situation**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave.

If you like, please review, as well as let me know of any spelling errors. I will then re-upload this chapter when I do my next upload.

If you like, check out my other stories.

I also plan to start sending these out to have someone else proofread them before I post them. Volunteers are welcome.

Now, on with the show.

* * *

Keitaro sat in his room, the empty tray of his dinner by the door on the small table. At his desk on the other side of the room were several exam books for the Toudai Exam. They had been brought to him by Mitsune, though it had cost him a bottle of sake, but she deserved it for doing him that favor.

He had spent the last few days getting to know the women of Hinatasou, trying to gain some understanding of them for when his bitch of a grandmother would return to quiz him on them.

_I wonder if I should let her live long enough to place her through the hell she has put me through._

First there was Mitsune, a girl who seemed to be a forced contradiction. It was obvious she cared for the others like sisters, and even viewed Naru as her best friend. But the girl seemed to thrive on creating conflict, which was fine as long as no one was injured. She was every bit the trickster her nickname Kitsune implied. But there was darkness in her soul. She had lost her mother, a runaway because she couldn't handle the pressures or parenting. Her father had become a drunk, not a violent one mind you; just someone lost in the bottle after his own mother had died. His last act of kindness had been dropping her off at Hinatasou and then disappearing. If she left, she would end up with an uncle who many in the family; those that were still around and talking, would deem a vile pervert and a danger to anything female. She would go somewhere else, probably with Naru, but lack of funds was holding that option back. She had recently been helping out at the tea house so as to build up funds for it, wishing to possibly lower the burden on her new drinking buddy.

Next was Naru, a violent little girl still in high school but also trying for Tokyo U. Keitaro was beginning to think she might be Na-chan, as Mu-chan was about his age. If she was, he had to say he was proud she was trying to fulfill their promise, even if she probably had no memory of it anymore. Her home didn't sound too bad, aside from a hatred of a step-mother. Though she had a new sister, they hadn't seen much of each other as she had come to Hinatasou with Mitsune to attend high school, both having been old friends. When asked why she hated her step-mother, she became very quiet, a signal that she wasn't quite ready to deal with that issue, but she did promise Keitaro to talk more to her sister over the phone, as Keitaro was pointing out that while she had no problem with the sister, children tend to see themselves as the problem, and the girl might see herself as the reason Naru never came back.

Then there was Shinobu, the first girl to make an effort to get to know Keitaro. She had come from a broken home, both parents divorcing and arguing in front of her, often using a simple discussion of their daughter to fly into a yelling match. She had thus become a shy girl, constantly trying to keep the peace at her home and trying to avoid confrontation at any turn. It seemed that her parents were ending up fighting over custody of her when Hina came and gave her the option of living here. Now she had a quiet home, friends who cared for her like family, and thanks to her success with Keitaro, was beginning to come out of her shell. Of course, she would end up right back there should Hina find Keitaro lacking.

_The bitch really has no care for them. Hell, I'm surprised she didn't insist I master the Hina Sword while I was at it. The moron probably thinks it really isn't cursed as well._

_But then again, it does house a demon._

_Maybe I should ask Akiri about it. If this demon doesn't like other demons, maybe I can use it to my advantage. Either way, I both get freed from this demon and temporarily possessed by one in a sword or I destroy the Hina demon and break the curse with the gift of a free sword._

_Either way, victory for me._

Also there was Motoko, a member of the God's Cry School who was on her own to train and grow stronger. She was the heir to her school, and would one day return to take it over. The job had originally belonged to her sister Tsuruko, but she had fallen in love and gotten married, a sore point to this day for Motoko, who felt that the man had made her sister weak. Keitaro had to call her on that statement. "You sister found someone to love and be close to who felt the same way. The fact that you willingly try to put yourself into the lifestyle I am forced to live makes me really question whether or not you blame the man for your sister leaving the school, or for her leaving you." She was not happy at that, but returned an hour later to admit that she had felt betrayed. She had idolized her sister, but to leave for a matter of the heart… She would require more time to talk with. The girl seemed to desire the warrior's life, the life of a samurai, but had forgotten the balance that had allowed them to live happy lives.

Finally was Kaolla. She apparently was a princess from an island kingdom named Mol Mol, and had come to Japan to both enjoy her life and flee from the pressures demanded of royalty. She had an amazing intelligence, though she often showed how wild it was with her designs and inventions. A certain sensor package came to mind that was meant to analyze Keitaro's zone and determine how it had made her grow to her adult form, something to deal with a red moon if he remembered correctly. The thing had lasted through one drinking game with Mitsune and Naru before exploding and giving him a slight burn. She promised the new one wouldn't burn out, but she was determined to understand him and "get him to become a new playmate". Keitaro didn't know why, but that statement even made the demon inside him afraid, which of course meant it scared the shit out of Keitaro himself. She would require more time as well, as she seemed to be hiding something: an attraction to the possible knowledge of his abilities or something else, he wasn't certain. But she did seem happy that he was here.

So now he stared at the books, surprised at how low level some of this was. _I can pass this stuff no problem. Hell, the math questions at their hardest are stuff I learned at fifteen, the history I can recite in my sleep, and if they wanted to challenge me on the foreign language, they should have tried Russian. The hard part will be taking it in an isolation suit._

The suit, currently being modified by Kaolla (insert huge demon and Keitaro shiver here) was designed to allow him to take the test without worry of his zone, as anything solid, even if clear, was enough to hold it back. The only problem was the test was eight hours long, two four hour blocks, for each of the two days. Even if the room was chilled below zero, he would still overheat in it, as it was little more than a large rubber glove. But Kaolla said she could fix it; though Keitaro declined the self destruct option as well as the assorted missile and laser weapons.

Though why anyone in a simple air-conditioned isolation suit needed heavy artillery currently not even available to the Japanese Self Defense Forces was beyond even him, and he had six degrees from three online colleges.

Of course, Tokyo U didn't have an online forum, so they weren't from there.

But still, it was enough for him. It helped kill the boredom between sixteen and nineteen.

Slamming the books shut, he turned to his laptop; the lonely man's best friend, and began to work on some stories. While drawing was all nice and good, sometimes he needed to express his mind beyond what the pen and pad allowed of him. At one time, he had envisioned himself as a great writer, and in truth he had writing several dozen short stories, with the plan to eventually have them published for the soul purpose of some spending cash to help out his folks, knowing that his welfare was a primary concern. Hell, it had taken Hina two weeks to convince them to leave him here, a decision they would be furious with and apologetic when and if they came back. But the stories now gave him a window into a world outside of his life, a chance to play a different role. It wasn't for profit, but more for fun now. They would be his legacy when he passed on.

But shutting off the computer, he realized that his thoughts were not on anything like this. His stories, his drawings, even the material he was supposed to be studying was not significant enough to draw his mind from the girls, especially Rei. She had confessed love for him, a fact that was difficult, if not impossible for him to accept. Here he was, a man who was cursed for the entirety of his remaining years, and a girl who had been his first, his best friend, confessed that she loved him, even as is.

"How the hell am I supposed to deal with this?" Keitaro dropped his head to the desk. These sorts of emotions and feelings were never an important issue for him growing up, he never thought about finding love, let alone a future with others. He had always assumed he would live a lonely existence with whatever family he had around until death, or at the very least until he was old enough to be considered a shut-in. Hell, Hina couldn't even claim victory for these revelations, as Rei would have confessed to him sooner or later back at his own home. The only thing Hina could claim was the near rape of Naru.

A knock on the door brought Keitaro out of his thoughts, a welcome reprieve. "Yes?"

"Sempai, is it safe to come in and get your tray?"

"Sure Shinobu, come in."

The young blue-haired girl came in a smile on her lips. "How is the studying going?"

"No problem, I learned this stuff before I turned sixteen. I bet my mom will be happy that all that studying I did will pay off. I should pass it the first time no problem."

"That's great sempai!"

"So Shinobu how was your day?" He watched her smile grow as she began to describe her day to him. He listened at her story, glad to see he was bringing such happiness to her by simply being a friend. It wasn't forced, he had seen enough forced happiness to tell the difference, and the young lady did seem to be happy to be openly sharing her time with him.

_At least this is one thing I know how to handle._

_I have no idea what I am going to do when the other two tenants arrive here._

* * *

Kanako stared at the TV in the hotel room, her new roommate beside her. It wasn't her fault things had ended up this way. She should have arrived at Hinatasou this morning, but a rock slide was blocking the tracks, something they hoped to have clear by tomorrow afternoon. Turning to her left, she saw her roommate on the other bed, watching the TV with of all things, a turtle on her shoulder. When a scene arrived in which the audience was supposed to be sad, she had watched in amazement as both the girl and the turtle pulled out hankies to wipe away the tears.

"That was very touching, wasn't it Tama?"

"Myuh myuh myuh."

"Yes, but I wish she would have survived."

"Myuh myuh."

"Well, maybe Akane was a better match for him that Jasmine."

Kanako just shook her head. _The woman is talking to a turtle. I mean, true I talk to a cat, but it talks back in Japanese. How the hell does she understand a turtle?_

"Yeah!"

Turning back, she saw that their hankies had been replaced with victory dance fans. _Where the hell are they getting those things from?_

"Ara that was a good story. Kanako, would you like some watermelon?"

Kanako didn't bother to look over; she knew the girl had just produced a huge watermelon, a fruit she apparently had an obsession with. "No thank you, it wouldn't be right for me to eat before bed. So where are you headed and why if you don't mind me asking?"

The girl had just finished placing a small wedge of the watermelon on a plate, which was given to the turtle who was now wearing a bib. "Oh, my name is Mutsumi, and I am heading to Hinata Springs to stay with an old friend. His grandmother offered me a place while I am taking the entrance exam for Tokyo University."

_No way, there is no way in hell the fates are this spiteful to my family!_ "The woman's name wouldn't happen to be Hina and the place Hinatasou, would it?"

"Oh my yes, however did you know? I know; you must be psychic. That would explain the dark clothes."

Kanako rubbed her forehead. "Nope, I am going there to visit my adopted brother Keitaro."

"Oh, you know Kei-kun?"

She turned, looking at the turtle woman Mutsumi. _Is this that promised girl my brother was telling me about?_

_Wait! She doesn't know what Hina has done to him!_ "Mutsumi, how long has it been since you last heard about my brother?"

"Oh, about forty-five seconds when you mentioned his name."

_She can't be that dense._ "No, I mean other than the letter, what was the last contact you had with him."

Mutsumi's expression darkened. "It was the day I left Hinatasou with my mother to move to Okinawa. I tried to write him, but I forgot the address."

"Mutsumi, something happened while you were gone to Keitaro, something that changed his life, and not for the better."

"Done, meow."

Kanako turned towards the bathroom door. In the air was her cat Kuro, floating with a damp towel around its body. Below him was a small girl with long black hair, wearing an oversized black shirt with a towel wrapped around her wet hair. "No ducky."

Kanako smiled. "We'll get you a new ducky later Sakura, now come to bed."

The little girl giggled before dashing to the bed, showing her strength and skill by hopping on it, despite her young age. Once there, she crawled over and began to give Kanako a hug.

"Ara, I forgot, who is she again?"

Kanako smiled. "Her name is Sakura Urashima, and tomorrow, she gets to meet her father." _Though he doesn't even know she exists._

"Oh, that is good everyone should spend time with family. I'll go to bed now; can you tell me the story about Kei-kun tomorrow?"

Kanako smiled and nodded her head. The story about her brother was one of the things she hadn't even explained to her daughter, as she didn't want her afraid when she met her father.

As the lights were shut off, Kanako began to think again about why she was making the trip. She had never told Keitaro about Sakura, and had ensured from the family they wouldn't do it as he might not be able to stand the knowledge; a fact quite possible given the scars they knew existed on his wrists. But she deserved to meet her father, and quite frankly, was the only one besides Aunt Haruka who could even get near the guy to touch him right now.

She remembered the letter sent to her by Hina, cursing the old woman for still being alive. She told Kanako about what she had done after her own adopted caretakers had left for a trip, informing her of the situation she was now exposing her brother to, inviting her to go there and confront him about their daughter and make him finally grow up.

_Hina you bitch, my brother grew up too soon as it was, and now you do this to him. If you hurt him anymore, I will kill you old woman, even if you did teach me the family style._

She looked down and saw her daughter cuddling her side, Kuro on her own chest with the tail tickling the girl's nose, causing small giggles. _If this results in my daughter being hurt, there won't be a place on this world where you can hide._

* * *

If I messed anything up, then let me know including typos.

Any suggestions on how I should continue the story or improve it would also be accepted.

Please read and review.


	8. Ruined Hopes

**Love Hina**

**Chapter 8**

**Ruined Hopes**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave.

If you like, please review, as well as let me know of any spelling errors. I will then re-upload this chapter when I do my next upload.

If you like, check out my other stories.

I also plan to start sending these out to have someone else proofread them before I post them. Volunteers are welcome.

Now, on with the show.

* * *

They began to draw the circle, formalities forgotten. The miko and the monk began a ritual both had been planning for months, making certain every grain of sand; every intricacy of the design was perfect.

Akiri kept flashing back to every attempt by her and Hideki to purge the demon from Keitaro. In her mind, she could see every ritual, every spell, every summons…

She could also hear every scream of his, see every tear fall down his face, every momentary surge of a parent wanting to rush and stop their son's cries of suffering…

But if this one worked, it would almost be worth it. It would almost be worth the pain and suffering that Keitaro had been forced to go through, the indignation of being what he had become, what…problems…he had been forced to go through because of what he was.

She wondered what he would be like if they had never met that day, if the demon had been sealed? Would he be in college? Would he be married?

She almost laughed when she wondered if he would be a father.

But they refocused their activities to final preparations. While the two finished the circle, Tsuruko was talking with the other girls, including a very scared Motoko.

"Sister, why have you not called? One would almost think that you are avoiding me."

"W…w…w…what would every give you that impression, sister?"

And so the two groups battered back and forth. The two religious fighters taking their time to make certain their preparations had no flaws while the Hinatasou girls looked on as Motoko nearly pissed herself while her old sister was questioning her.

"Sempai?"

Keitaro, through all of this, had been sitting down, his back against a tree, mentally preparing himself for the expected pain that any ceremony like this had generated. He raised his eyes to see Shinobu standing there; outside of a circle he had drawn to indicate safe distance. "Yeah, Shinobu?"

"Sempai, are you certain you'll be okay with this?" Shinobu was nervous. From what she had heard so far about this exorcism, it would be extremely painful for Keitaro, almost to the point of death. As his friend, she didn't want to see him die.

"Don't worry, Shinobu. I don't really think this will work, so my hopes aren't up. I just need to do this for them."

"How so?"

Keitaro smiled. _She's so innocent. I hope she never loses that. _"Akiri blames herself for what happened to me, and has made it her life work to help me. Now, if I told her no, then she would feel like a failure. But, even if this is painful to the point where death would be a blessing, she will feel justified and slightly less burdened with her attempts. It gives her purpose for the moment."

"O…kay, Sempai. I think I understand."

She didn't, of that much he was certain. How was he to tell her that he had long ago given up, but did this for nothing else then to make Akiri live on. The only person who really understood this was Rei, and she had sworn on her life not to tell anyone.

But how much longer would he be expected to go on? How long before he could tell Akiri she needed to move on?

Things continued on. Shinobu talked with Keitaro in hopes that he could alleviate her fear. Tsuruko tried to steal the group against interfering in the ritual, and Akiri and Hideki finished the circle. When they were ready, Keitaro took his place in the center while the three new arrivals took their positions

Hideki turned towards the group. "Now, I will not lie to you. This procedure will hurt him more than anything ever. You will undoubtedly, if for no other reason, try to run to him and stop it to end his pain. You must not. He has to go through this to remove the demon. If any of you make a move to try and either stop us or comfort him before we are finished, you will be attacked by one of us and you will be responsible if we fail."

"Damn it, Hideki." Keitaro shook his head, removing a mouth guard from his pack. "Listen, I don't care if my arms are thrown off. I don't care if my head looks like it's about to explode. I don't care if I am on the ground, begging for it to stop. None of you are to get near me. If you do, I will kill you, no matter what. Do I make myself clear?"

The others nodded, but none would move or leave him, even when Tsuruko offered the suggestion that perhaps they should go inside.

The replies were all the same: "We will stay and support Keitaro."

It almost brought a tear to the eyes of those involved. Keitaro would have cried, but he was already mentally preparing for the pain, trying to shut out the outside world.

So he did the only thing he could: he smiled at them all and took his place inside the newly drawn sacred circle.

"Are you certain about this, Keitaro?" Akiri asked once again. She remembered how he had screamed during the previous attempts, how he had described the…sensations…of the purification attempts.

Keitaro merely took out the mouth guard one last time. "Hit me!"

And thus the procedure began.

And Keitaro felt pure hell.

* * *

There isn't a word to describe what he was feeling. He would have tried to liken it to when the demon took over, but he couldn't. When the demon took control, it was only the pain of being helpless.

This was a pain that proved you truly did have a soul. Only it could hurt this much and not kill you.

He could feel the demon's soul clawing, scraping against his own soul to try and stay bonded, try and stay attached to his essence. He felt it scream at him, refusing to relinquish its hold on his life. Keitaro had felt this before on earlier attempts, but there was no getting used to your soul being assaulted. Unlike skin and bones, a soul did not become thicker to protect you from such pain. A slice felt the same, no matter how many times it occurred.

No matter what, the pain was always the same: greatly overwhelming.

Screams, cries, cursing, all things he could hear.

But whether they came from him, the creature trying to remain buried in him, or the people both performing and watching this attempt at exorcism was beyond his capacity to know.

Let alone, beyond his capacity to care.

_**I WILL NOT BE FORCED AWAY!**_

_**DO YOU HEAR ME, HUMAN? I WILL NOT LEAVE!**_

_I could care less what you want, demon. I don't even care if this attempt kills me. I will fight you to the end, preferably yours._

_**THAT IS TO LAUGH!**_

_**Why do you resist me? You know of the untold power I could give you. You know how much…more…you could be if you just gave in.**_

_Like I will ever allow you to rule me! You've ruined too many lives._

**_Do you mean those punks who thought they could make a quick yen off you? Yes, I did enjoy making them see they are no more than shit to be wiped off my foot._**

_**Or perhaps you mean Rei? I seriously doubt that she was too upset with your performance. She seemed to enjoy it quite much, and even now risks it happening again.**_

_SHUT UP!_

_**Or maybe you mean your delectable sister, Kanako? Yes, she did throw herself into that event with more than even I had ever seen. I imagine even she would be willing for another go at us.**_

_GO TO HELL! _

_**Too late, child. I promise you this, you and I are one: now and forever. My kind have existed before your kind even learned to stand up! Do you really think you can overcome what we are? Even those damn mikos were never able to kill us, only seal us away.**_

**_You won't win simply because you are weak. You won't win because you…can't!_**

Keitaro could only listen as the demon continued to laugh as the pain grew. _I will win! I will be rid of you, even if it is only the separation of the grave! I will overcome!_

_**Keep those thoughts, mortal. But I know something you do not.**_

_And what is that, demon? I know: how to get stuck inside a human child who won't let you have any fun?_

_**No. But what I know will come soon. Just remember to say hello to Kanako for me when she arrives.**_

The demon's fading laughter was the last thing Keitaro heard before collapsing.

* * *

It was a day of great celebration for the residents of Hinatasou. Their new manager, a man whom fate had cursed beyond what any might imagine, had a reason to live again. For the moment, the combined actions of the three exorcists had given Keitaro a temporary refuge from the demon sealed inside him. For the moment, no field existed.

And for the moment, he was taking advantage of it.

Now while it is true that often, when a party is thrown at the dorm, there is usually a lame reason behind it; the reason for the current party was easily accepted to be worthy of the event.

As the music blared and drinks flowed, Keitaro himself became the life of the party. He spent time dancing with all of the girls, even talking Tsuruko into a dance. While he wasn't quite willing to be forward with any of them, much to the mild discomfort of Rei, he was willing to hug, embracing people without fear of the demon raging in control and attacking them.

Kaolla, who was slightly upset that a cured Keitaro meant she would miss out on the data that would allow her to grow to adulthood on a whim, was still happy for the cursed manager. Though she had lost a valuable source of information on something that seemed to tap the same source of magic she used to grow, she still gained a happy friend, someone whose immortality would allow her to "play" with him in another way.

Mitsune was also glad. She now had a drinking partner, and had—much to the dismay of those around her—convinced a slightly inebriated Keitaro into karaoke.

It was quite well proven now that Keitaro Urashima had no singing talent. Not that this fact has ever stopped people from trying before.

A phone call earlier had alerted the residents that their new borders; now known to be Mutsumi Otohime and Kanako Urashima, would be delayed to around ten that night due to further train problems. Neither had been told that their friend and manager may have been cured, as Keitaro had wanted to wait until he was certain it had stuck, and was not some sick joke brought on by the demon.

Not that such things mattered for the moment. For now, all things were bent towards the enjoyment of happiness, enjoyment of being temporarily free to be close to other people.

Akiri and Hideki were enjoying the moment as well. They had spent many a year working for a moment like this, combining three demon combat techniques to give a young man a chance at a normal life.

So the party continued, as the sun slowly began to sink below the horizon.

"Excuse me, everyone, may I have you attention?"

The music stopped and drinks were held as the people attending stared at the manager, Kaolla still clinging to him in a hug. "I…I just want to thank you all. I…I won't lie, I am afraid this is only a temporary solution. But…but I want you all to know how much these few hours have meant to me. In this time, I…I felt like a real human, like someone with a real life." Tears began to fall down his face, eliciting a similar response from the others. "I…can't express how much I appreciate everything you've done for me."

The girls all had tears running down their faces, holding their drinks high in the air. Each one glad to have been part of this event; even Motoko. Thoughts of what Grandma Hina had forced on all were gone, even from Haruka, who had somehow managed to drink without putting out her cigarette. For the moment, they were happy, and that was all the mattered.

But the sun finally set, and everyone's happiness soon turned to sadness and fear.

They all watched; including Keitaro, as Kaolla Su slowly began to regain her adult form, surrounded with Keitaro by a red sphere that was slowly becoming darker.

* * *

If I messed anything up, then let me know including typos.

Any suggestions on how I should continue the story or improve it would also be accepted.

Please read and review.


	9. New Lines Drawn

**Love Hina**

**Chapter 9**

**New Lines Drawn**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave.

If you like, please review, as well as let me know of any spelling errors. I will then re-upload this chapter when I do my next upload.

If you like, check out my other stories.

I also plan to start sending these out to have someone else proofread them before I post them. Volunteers are welcome.

Now, on with the show.

* * *

Keitaro sat in the corner of his room, the circle still drawn on the floor, the demon now laughing in his head.

He wasn't giving up, no, that would never fit his new mindset. He had tasted freedom, tasted and felt the wealth of sensation a normal form gave.

But, the demon's actions also gave him much to think about.

He could still taste the kiss he had received from Adult Kaolla, the feel on her body under his hands, the...

He shook his head. Those thoughts were the demon inside him, not his true intents.

If he ever was that way, if he could ever be that way, then it would be by his choice.

Sadly, when the demon resurfaced, what he and Kaolla did was neither of their choices. Had Haruka not been there to separate them...

He raised his eyes towards the little foreign girl in the opposite corner, staring at him. "Su, you okay?" It had been the first words he had said to her in an hour when she entered his room and sat down, both neither certain what they could say.

"I...I don't really know, Keitaro." She was certain of that. The feelings, the responses, the needs... Was that what love was supposed to be like? Was that what he felt every time a girl entered his zone? "Keitaro, I...I liked it. Is that...wrong?"

How could he answer that? That would involve a discussion he was ill equipped to discuss. The demon used the basic emotions to get what he wanted.

How could he say love was a bad thing?

"Su, it all depends. The way the demon uses it, yes, that is bad. But if you can ever find that on your own, then go for it, and hope it is mutual."

She could only nod; not really certain what she could do now. Usually, she didn't recall too much of what occurred in her adult form.

But what she had experienced was too strong...too powerful just to ignore. It made it past any barriers her mind had held.

And she knew she wanted more. "Keitaro, can we...play, if you feel better by morning?"

It was Akiri who had suggested that perhaps they had had some success, that maybe the demon was merely sealed as long as the sun stood in the sky.

So, maybe she could get to know if she liked him...that way...when the sun was up, when he might be able to play again...without playing the game adults played.

He laughed a little. "Yeah, we can play if I feel human when the sun comes up." He liked her; the little girl had grown on him. They all had. Even without Hina's blackmail, he would still be friendly to them.

It was just that Hina's blackmail was what put them in danger in the first place.

A knock on the door brought them out of their self-analysis. "Yeah?"

The door slid back to reveal Haruka. Judging by the lack of cigarette in her mouth and her slightly pale skin, she had some disturbing news. "Um...Keitaro, the other two tenants are here."

"And?" He stared at her, knowing she had a point. It wasn't like Haruka hadn't been there when Akiri explained her theory. "Wouldn't it be better to meet them when the sun comes up? I mean, the papers they need to sign are in the living room."

Haruka was about to reply, but a voice cut her off. "There is another reason, Onii-san."

It was Keitaro's turn to pale, as the voice from his past turned gears in his head he had long since forgotten about, the demon now laughing at him.

_**Well, I guess you get to see what I know, mortal!**_

He ignored the voice; it had no power unless he let it. "K-Kanako?"

The door opened farther, to reveal the fabled adopted sister, the girl who had launched herself at Keitaro, knowing what would happen. And...

"We need to talk, Keitaro. This is...our...daughter, Sakura."

* * *

Keitaro groggily opened his eyes. The small rays of sunlight piercing through seemed to seek out his own eyes, forcing him from pleasant dreams.

Well, that or the two-year old girl that was currently stealing the blanket from him.

He smiled at her, grabbing some more of the blanket, and pulling his daughter into a warm embrace

It felt...nice...to be like this, to have another human with you, to not be alone.

He hated being alone.

His talk with Kanako had been in hushed tones last night, trying not to make Sakura think she was at fault.

"_If I had told you then, what would you have done? Would you still be here? No, you and I both know what you would have done."_

It was true, in a way. What would he have done if Kanako had revealed she was pregnant?

It was not the best time of his life. First was what had occurred to Rei, then his sister attacking him like that. Yeah, another suicide attempt would have been a distinct possibility.

Then he noticed something else.

Someone was stealing the blanket on the other side of him.

Looking over, he saw Su with her eyes smiling in mischief. "Time to play, Keitaro?"

Smiling he shook his head. "Nah, gotta let Sakura get some sleep."

"But Shinobu'll have breakfast ready soon!"

He almost slapped his head at that. He could go eat breakfast with them now; he could be around people again. _Yeah SUN!_ "Okay, let me wake her up."

* * *

The crowd gathered at the table was a most unique bunch. Akiri, Rei, Hideki, Tsuruko, Motoko, Su, Shinobu, Nara, Mutsumi, Mitsune, Kanako, Sakura, Haruka, and Keitaro; each one enjoying a meal none thought would be possible merely days ago.

Laughing continued on, stories passed, and meals eaten. It truly was a joyous time for the house.

But meals end, days begin, and school still must be attended.

Haruka left for the Tea House, promising to check up on Keitaro.

The girls went to school, and Rei and Mutsumi left for Prep School.

Kitsune sat in front of the TV with Sakura, watching the races and whatever odd show peaked the little girl's attention. Even Mitsune didn't drink in front of her. The child was too impressionable.

Akiri, Hideki, and Tsuruko went down to the Tea House to talk about what might have happened yesterday, seeing if they could refine it to work for nighttime as well, in effect, curing him.

Kanako said she would help him with the maintenance.

Really, it was so they could talk.

* * *

As they were sweeping the Hot Springs, they chatted, trying to discuss what had remained unsaid.

"So, when do you go to sign up for prep school, Onii-san?"

"Tomorrow. I sent my paperwork with Rei and Mutsumi this morning."

"Okay," she said. She was nervous as she scrubbed the rocks. After all, how do you try and start a painful conversation, without making themselves feel worse.

"Are you two happy?"

Or, like her brother, you can just do it and assume it can't make you feel worse than before. "We are. I...I would rather have had you there with me, throughout it all."

"So, who all knew?"

"Grandmother, I think our parents, and the relatives I stayed with."

"I forgave you a long time ago for what happened, Kanako. I hope you're not still blaming yourself for it."

"I destroyed our relationship over a crush. Why should I forgive myself?"

"Because I still love you, even before that happened. Even after it happened, I knew I wasn't going to blame you. I...I blamed myself. I guess I still do."

"I was the one who knew what could happen. I allowed myself to be deluded enough to believe that all you needed was someone who would never see you as a freak, who owed you her life, and would never reject you!"

"I know."

That confused her. "You knew?"

"I have a lot of free time, so I can think about a lot of stuff." He grabbed the hose, spraying down the muck and dirt towards the drain. "I know all about how you felt for me. I got pretty good at reading people. Mom says it's because I spend so much time reading those psychology books."

As they began to put away the cleaning supplies, Keitaro shut the drain, and turned on the water to refill the spring.

Kanako stood behind him, waiting for him to turn around.

When he did...she did what she had been waiting over ten years to do.

She hugged her brother, crying.

Keitaro could only do one thing: he held her, comforted her, and made her feel loved again.

* * *

Akiri stirred her new mug of tea. "So, I think we can safely assume that we somehow strengthened the seal during the day, to the point where it seals even the power now."

Hideki sipped his tea. "I would assume so. Holy seals on occasion take power from the sun, so we may have inadvertently done something similar."

Tsuruko sniffed her tea, enjoying the fragrance filling her head. "Agreed. Though there have been cases in my school where sealed demons were used for the benefit of humanity. I have our council researching it now."

The three nodded, continuing to sip their tea.

Akiri talked first, nibbling on a biscuit. "Well, we have given him hope, but we must be careful that any future attempts do not undo the progress we have made."

"Yes," agreed Hideki. "If we undo what has been done, even repeating what we just did may not achieve the same results."

"Is there no way to kill this demon?" asked Tsuruko.

"No," stated Akiri. "These demons live forever, the result of them absorbing other demons to eliminate weaknesses. All that are sealed are slowly destroyed in a vat of acid and holy waters, so that the demons are destroyed as well."

"So, then Keitaro would have to be destroyed as well?" asked Tsuruko.

"No," stated Hideki. "This one is bonded to a human soul. It would require necromancy to free it. When Keitaro's soul passes to the next world, so to does the demon. In fact, some research states that the demon on occasion was bonded to a dying priest, so it would be escorted to the next world."

"I see," said Tsuruko. "I must say if we could somehow do that to the one bonded to Keitaro..."

"That requires a technique that has long been lost." Hideki drank some more of his tea, signaling to Haruka for a refill. "I have people searching for it. If we do come across it, we would need a volunteer, and I have already had several from the temples and shrines I have visited."

"What would that do to Keitaro?"

Akiri answered Tsuruko's question. "We don't know. The priest who escorted the soul was never alive long enough for the demon to manifest any power. He may be normal, lose his soul as well, or simply have the demon's abilities."

"If the latter is true, I request that he be paired up with my sister."

The two holy people turned to the smirking Tsuruko. "It would make him the perfect husband for my sister, would it not?"

Three people face-faulted: two were the holy people; the other was the ease-dropping aunt.

Tsuruko just giggled. Well, it was best to place in the open new ideas.

* * *

Keitaro finished making lunch, setting down the bowls as they ate. Sakura sat on her mother's lap, while Kitsune and Keitaro sat across from each other. On the other side of Kanako and Sakura was Tama-chan and Kuro.

"Thanks again for watching her, Kitsune." Keitaro was saddened that he wasn't able to spend much time with his daughter and get to know her, but his chores needed to be maintained, and the list that Hina left needed to be completed as fast as possible, in case the lock began to fade and he needed to move in with his Aunt.

"It was my pleasure, sugar." She wasn't lying. True, she had been sober all day, but she enjoyed the time with Sakura, and not simply because the little girl loved to lounge around as much as Kitsune.

Kanako turned towards her daughter. "Did you learn anything today, sweetie?"

Sakura nodded. "Never bet a trifecta if the jockey can't get on da horsie."

The two parents quickly turned towards the resident lay-about. "Um, well not like I taught her any dirty words."

Keitaro began laughing, while Kanako tries to look stern at him.

"Oh, come on," he says. "Remember how bad at math I was in grade school?"

Sighing, she just returned to feeding her daughter.

"So, Onii-san, what else do you have for today?"

Keitaro pulled out his list. "Well, I figured I could get the roof fixed before the others get home."

"Anything we can do, sugar?"

Keitaro blinked. _Did Kitsune just offer to do work?_ "Well, we can use some more groceries with the others staying here for a while."

"Sure thing. You two wanna come?"

The mother/daughter duo looked stunned. "Um, I guess, unless you need us, Keitaro?"

The manager shook his head. "Nah, the stuff the old bat needs me to get done now's too dangerous for you two. Don't worry, I'm immortal, remember."

As the lunch dishes were cleaned, the ladies prepared to leave.

But not before Sakura kissed her father good bye.

As they left, Keitaro held his hand to the spot on his cheek his daughter had kissed him.

For the first time in a while, Keitaro felt...loved.

_Maybe I can find happiness here._

He was questioning this after finding several weak spots in the roof the old fashioned way: by falling through them.

This also allowed him to discover several weak spots in the floors, oddly, placed directly below the weak spots in the ceiling.


End file.
